The Generals' Daughters
by WordsHaveMelodies
Summary: Brittany Pierce is The Districts Attorney and her cousin Quinn Fabray is a Judge. After a kidnapping attempt her father General Pierce enlists the help of his two best soldiers Lt. Colonel Santana Lopez and Colonel Rachel Berry to be their bodyguards. What happens when the job turns personal? Will falling in love result in tragedy? Or in happily ever after? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

***Brittany***

It starts off slow. Oh so agonizingly slow. You watch with an unreserved lust as they stand on stage back to back, gently singing and dancing in sync to the opening strains of Beyonce and Shakira's Beautiful Liar. By the time they get to the halfway point of the song you're convinced that you're in love. The way her hips sway side to side in time with the music, the way she handles Shakira's vocals and the way she and Rachel are seductively grinding yet not grinding on each other has you heated which is a feat given that the A/C is on and you're sitting right there under it. You look over at Quinn and aren't as surprised as you thought you would be seeing her outright ogle at Rachel who is doing the same thing Santana is. Flawlessly shaking her hips and singing what has now got to be your favourite Beyonce song. At least she isn't watching Santana you tell yourself. That's your job. Tonight in this little bar on the corner of 5th and Parson, tucked away in a little booth in the back, you realize that somewhere along the lines you've fallen in love and as you spare a side glance at Quinn, you see it in her eyes, the way that they take in all of Rachel that she feels the same. She's fallen in love too. You both join in with the rest of patrons at the karaoke bar in giving them standing ovations at the songs end and mentally make notes to have all the people who've offered to buy them drinks killed. It's not in your nature to be violent, that's always been Quinn but right now in this moment as Santana and Rachel glide back over to the booth laughing and shoving each other lightly, both surprised that they had the nerve to do that, and that they remembered the choreography, you share a secret look with Quinn. It's a look you both perfected as children and it's a look that says more than you both are willing to out loud right now. You both make a silent pact there and then that you would protect Santana and Rachel even if it costs you your lives. Ironically, protecting your lives is exactly what they were hired to do.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_*****_**Brittany***

You sit in the foyer dressed and waiting for Quinn to come downstairs. It's become a routine all too quickly. You were over the moon when she finally agreed to move in with you. She makes breakfast, you eat breakfast, you discuss the cases, which you know you probably shouldn't with her because she's a judge and you're the Districts Attorney but you don't care about the rules really, it's not like you get assigned to her courtroom anyway. You share laughs and relive memories and then you both head back upstairs to get ready for work. You're always ready before her and always waiting in the foyer. You sit there and smile for no particular reason until you feel it before you see it. You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't even hear the door open. A strong pair of arms encircles you from the back and you freeze instantly. A wave of panic akin to nausea hits you and you feel faint. You're too weak to do anything and before you know it, everything goes dark and you blackout. All over again.

You awake to find Quinn and your mother in a heated hushed argument that you can tell from the way they're eyeing each other, is solely about you while your father just paces back and forth. Quinn is the first to register that you've awoken and practically sprints to your side.

"Britt ..." she coos gently, "Are you alright?"

You want to answer her truthfully like her hazel eyes are pleading with you too but with your parents in the room, you just can't so you settle for

"I'm fine, a little tired but fine" as she helps you sit upright. You've been shaken and on edge ever since you were kidnapped by the thugs of the Russian Mob boss you had to prosecute but you won't say that out loud. Your mother, father and Quinn all look at you like they know your lying but they know enough to not press when you don't want to be pushed. You feel sorry for your mom. Worrying about you and Quinn all the time has aged her a bit. She sits next to you and takes your hand in hers. The death threats you and Q receive cause her so much worry and you're pretty sure she almost died when they took you. You're pretty sure they all did. Your heart breaks as she strokes her thumb over your knuckles just like she did when you were little. Sometimes you wish you could just curl up on her lap like you used to and have her tell you everything would be ok, but you're smart enough to know now that in the situation you're in, they would only be words.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: The chapters are definitely going to become a lot longer very soon. These chapters I'm uploading now are the ones that I wrote on my phone, hence the length. Someone asked for clarity on the relationship between Brittany and Quinn and so this chapter does that. This story has literally been stalking me everywhere I go so bear with me till I get it right. Thanks so much for the interest!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_*****_**Brittany***

"This isn't necessary!" you practically scream at your dad.

It's long since been decided by everyone who isn't you that you aren't going in to work today. They've prodded and probed and you've dealt with it all quite gracefully, but a protection detail? Hell to the no! There was no way you were walking around with a band of soldiers.

"Brittany!" he bellows loud and deep.

You feel it shake your core but you glare at him with stubborn and defiant eyes all the same. He's trying so hard to reason with you but right now, you don't feel at all like being reasoned with. He sighs and places his hands over his eyes. You can tell that he's trying not to give in to all his emotions, and that he's trying especially hard not to cry. Daughters shouldn't see their fathers in this position and you hate that it's become like this.

"Brittany ..." He tries again in a voice that you gauge as one of subtle defeat while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm a General in the Army. Every day I do my best to protect, serve and help try and save the lives of all American citizens. How do you think I feel knowing that you've been almost kidnapped twice?"

You look up at him and in that moment, you feel so small.

"How do you think I feel knowing that you both face constant threats right here at home? How would you feel? Because I feel powerless."

He takes a tentative step towards you and stops about 3ft away before continuing

"All I know is this" he says gesturing at his Army fatigues " So let me do this... Please."

You sigh and feel so conflicted. A part of you wants to tell him that you can protect yourself and storm off but another part of you wants to give in and let him takeover. You know that all he wants is to protect you. All he wants is too not have to bury his own daughter. Your chest constricts at the thought and so you stare at him into eyes so much more blue than yours and you feel your heart give out.

"If you don't want it for you," he continues "at least get it for Quinn. I couldn't bear it if I lost any of you."

You look around until you spot her looking out of the window. She looks so broken. You've only ever seen her look like that when she got the news that her mother, father and sister all died in a car accident. Besides the fact that you're both cousins, she's been your best friend since forever and more like a sister to you than anything else. She faces so much more being a judge than you do as the DA but she never complains.

"Your parents have their hands full worrying about your death threats without adding mine to the list" she's said more times than you count with a soft chuckle to ease your concerns.

She's always acted like she was unfazed but up until this moment you've never really seen the big picture. As she feels your eyes on her, she slowly turns to look at you and your eyes connect in the familiar way it always has. You both silently convey to each other all the feelings that you can't verbalize. She's more afraid for your life than hers and it shouldn't be a surprise to you. Since you were little she's been protecting you. Whether it was beating up kids on the playground for being mean to you or getting you out of being grounded even though you deserved it sometimes, she's always been there. Front and centre. In that moment of clarity you realise and know that you would sacrifice so much for her just to keep her safe. Your pride included. You smile as you look from her to your dad and say,

"I'll take it for Quinn."

Your parents both sigh in relief as they look at you with glistening eyes and you know in that moment that this is the right thing.

"She's more fragile than me anyway"

Which is truthfully an absurd lie but you know she won't mind you saying it. They both hug you and you can't help but feel a little more relaxed about the whole thing. You're still not sold on having a band of soldiers followingg you and Quinn around so you decide now's a good a time as any to make demands.

"I have two conditions though" you say as Quinn comes to stand next to you and wraps herself in your arms. It's honestly your favourite perk of being taller than the other blonde.

"We don't need a band of soldiers, two will be fine. One for Q and of course one for me."

You see it in his eyes that he's mentally selecting officers from his arguably extensive yet superb list.

"What's the other one?" Quinn asks tilting her head slightly to look at you and grace you with her signature raised eyebrow.

"C'mon Q" you chuckle lightly "Of course they've got to be hot."

She laughs at that openly and it's so infectious that you can't help but join in. You both laugh even harder when you catch the look on your fathers face. He suddenly looks like he doesn't find the idea too appealing. You glance at your mother who's laughing too, albeit a lot more quietly. You're glad that at least one of them has a sense of humor.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

***Rachel***

"I hope we get a special assignment that sends us somewhere where there is sea, sand , sex , sun and fun " Santana says as she drives you both to the Generals office.

You're honestly surprised that he called you in seeing as you both are not scheduled to return to active duty for a very long time. You don't want to admit it but you were actually looking forward to doing the usual mundane stuff like teaching shooting classes or running the morning PT but then the General calls and like always, you both drop everything and go. You can't explain why but you get the feeling like this assignment isn't the usual one.

"Santana please, this is the army. We'll probably end up somewhere dangerous like Afghanistan or hot like Kuwait. If you were hoping for the Caribbean, you should've picked up another profession and not your phone."

You hear her chuckle lightly and you can't help but join in. It's not often that you're lucky enough to move up in the ranks and serve with your best friend but that's exactly what you've both been able to do. Now she's Lieutenant Colonel Santana Lopez and you're Colonel Rachel Berry. It wasn't always this easy. General Pierce didn't always know what to do with you both. The amount of times you both had to run as corrective training is legendary. You're a strong willed, won't take no for an answer, I am woman hear me roar type of person and Santana... Well, she's just Santana to be honest. Her Spanglish curses have earned her quite the reputation as a feisty badass and as someone not to be messed with. She can turn from calm to lethal at the flick of a switch and if you're being honest, you always enjoy it when you get to watch. Maybe sometimes a little too much.

You both grew up together on the streets of Brooklyn, New York. She befriend you one day in junior high after socking a kid in the eye all because she

"Couldn't take it anymore you know? It's not like she's got a smart mouth like me to defend herself with."

The principal had stayed open mouthed for at least a minute while trying to figure what to do about this rather bizarre situation, and you had thanked God silently for the Latina who would quickly become your best friend. She encouraged you to stand up for yourself and taught you how to defend yourself too. You went to high school together and even though you chose separate paths, she was the cheerleader and you were the drama geek, she never forgot about you and she made sure you never got picked on. After high school and college, both sets of parents thought you were crazy for not taking the job offers at your alma mater NYU instead deciding to join the Army under what they deemed "some deluded sense of wanting to make the world a better place." You stuck together though and she held you strong when you wavered. Thinking back on your friendship with Santana you smile a little bit. She's sort of like the sister you never even knew you wanted. General Pierce always joked that you two would die for each other or kill even him for the other if need be. Now as you both walk onto the army base, the subject of many stares of awe and respect from the loitering soldiers at the multiple ribbons and badges and deployment patches that decorate your uniforms you conclude in your mind that it's actually true. Not in any way the part about killing the general though obviously. You don't see how you ever could.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

***Santana***

I am killing the general! She may not agree with me but I swear to God that I'm gonna kill him.

"I'm sorry what?" Rachel squeaks next to you with a look of pure disbelief on her face and if this wasn't such a fucked up situation, you'd probably laugh.

This is one of the times that you silently relent and let her take control, well at least for the time being. You both went to college and have quite the extensive vocabulary but you've always been into acronyms where she prefers whole sentences. You sit in the chair next to her and listen to the General tell you both that he wants you to protect his daughters. After that, you're not sure you heard anything else. The only thing going through your head was the number of ways in which you know how to dispose of a body, because his was most definitely going missing. Seeing as you're both technically on leave, this isn't like a mission, it's more of a private hire. A simple no nonsense, take no prisoners bodyguard job. A bodyguard job for not just anybody, oh no this is a bodyguard job for The Generals' Daughters. You laughed out loud and rightly so because this is funny right? Surely it's a joke. You told him as much but the look he gave you made it clear that he was NOT kidding. You kept quiet after that. I mean, you're a lieutenant colonel, you're not scared or anything but he can still make you run and quite frankly, you hate to run. He and Rachel are having a heated back and forth verbal smackdown but you're only mildly concerned. You're head has suddenly started throbbing slightly. You only zone back into the conversation when he begins to talk about death threats and multiple kidnapping attempts, one of them sad to say was almost very painfully successful. Your chest clenches painfully for the General and by the look on Rachel's face, she's got the pain in her chest too. She falls silent; you both do for a moment and reflect. This is General Pierce. He brought you and Rachel up under his wings and his authority. He gave you every opportunity to thrive, learn and succeed and when the time was right, he gave you the opportunity to lead. You have so many emotions running through your head but none of them can be said aloud in this Army setting. Rules are rules and they've been put in place for a reason, blah blah blah. You know the rules but you've never been one to obey so you say it anyway,

"With or without your permission, I'm going to speak freely sir"

He eyes you like he knows it was only a matter of time and you don't doubt that he does.

"These are your daughters' sir" you begin cautiously

"I don't for a minute take this lightly at all but I have to ask , do you really want Berry and I on this?"

He looks at you like you're crazy to even question his faith in you and she looks at you like she's not sure she's opposed to it anymore. You love her, you do but you honestly hate that look.

"I'm just saying that if you trust us with their lives and something happens to go wrong, because we all know that not all things can be calculated... I wouldn't want you to hate me, well us."

Something clicks in his eyes and he watches you both with his unreadable blues for a long while before he speaks.

"You both are like my daughters too" Is all he says and you can already tell that this confession is going to make you say yes.

"Brittany was all I had until sadly Quinns' parents died and my wife and I became her legal guardians. I brought her up as my own with my own. They're bond is as strong, if not stronger that your bond is" he says waving his hands between you and Rachel.

"They are my life and you both have saved so many lives, including mine. I will never forget in Afghanistan how you brought me back."

Rachel relaxes and you can see the remembrance of that moment play on her face as he takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Santana, you and Rachel are the strongest duo I have ever met. You feed off each other in this magnetic push and pull that's so in-sync there's little room for error. I know that you will do everything you can so that the unthinkable doesn't happen" he glances between you both "but if it does happen, I promise I won't make you run."

That gets you both to smile a little but then you start thinking about the fact that this is the generals' daughters and one of them has already lost enough and you wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to them which is weird because you've never even met them and you're about to raise another alarm when Rachel nudges your foot gently and discreetly enough that he doesn't see. She's telling you with her eyes that she's willing to do this with you. If you go left, she'll go left. You love her, you do but you honestly hate that look. You give her your approval and she nods. It's been decided. You see her mentally start preparing for the task ahead and a small smile plays on your lips, she's such a nerd. You stand and she stands too as you both salute General Pierce. He's watching you with guarded hopeful eyes and you see him genuinely smile probably for the first time in months when you say

"Are your daughters hot general?"


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you all so much for the love, support and kind words. It means a lot especially because I wasn't sure if this would be something that people wanted to read. To everyone who has followed/favorited/recommended thank you, thank you. I hope I can continue to produce great work for you all to read. The next chapter I'm going to upload is the last one that I did on the phone and the one after that is where it starts to get longer and more detailed. We get to meet the people trying to kidnapp Brittany very soon, so stick around. ;).

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

***Quinn***

"This is taking too long!" you hear Brittany say as she continues to pace up and down the living room.

You've both called in sick for the entire week and you're painfully aware of all the dockets of cases that will be waiting for you when you get back. You can't help but frown a bit at that. It's a good thing that you love your job. You'd probably love it a lot more without all the drama it creates but you've got to admit that there's just something exhilarating about it all. Or maybe being cooped up for a week with nothing but roving police patrols, music and Brittany's insane DVD movie collection has you thinking crazy. Brittany on the other hand wasn't always keen on the idea of being the district's attorney but now you're pretty sure she's glad she accepted, even though this whole ordeal has been quite scary and tiring. When you think back to when she almost got kidnapped you choke up immediately. You feel the tears welling up and you don't know how she knows but she's beside you in an instant and pulling you into a giant hug.

"It'll be fine Q. I'm sorry for freaking you out" she says to you softly as if she afraid you'll break.

She should be the one freaking out but instead she's comforting you. You snort and slide out of her hands shifting her instead so that now she's in your embrace. You hear her sigh and you know she's just been trying to stay strong for you.

"You don't have to pretend with me Britt" you whisper gently.

The little squeeze she gives you lets you know that she understands. Even when you're weak, you'll be strong for her. After about a minute of silence there's a knock at the door startling you both a bit. She stills for a second before she twirls out of your hands and over to the couch to get her game face on. She's intent to chastise her father for his lateness. You tone down the idiotic smile off of your face as you walk over to the door and open it to reveal General Pierce standing there with two of the most gorgeous women you've ever seen. You're pretty sure you're gaping at this point but you don't care, they're like Victoria Secret Model pretty and you would know. You watch the Victoria Secret Fashion Show every year and it's most certainly not just for the fashion or musical performances. Excepting that one year of course where they had Rihanna. You may still even have it recorded but if anyone asks, you'll be pleading the fifth!

"Good morning to you too darling," he says with a slight chuckle before kissing your cheek and stepping inside.

You have to blink a few times to register that he spoke and a few more times to register that you have to reply. It takes you a minute but eventually your brain starts functioning again.

"Good morning daddy" you say maybe a little to chipper for 8AM as you wave him into the foyer and watch the two soldiers follow suit.

You can't help but notice the little grin on the Latinas face and the pleasantly surprised smile on the other one as they walk past. You can't help but notice either that you like that smile. You like it very, very much and suddenly you wish that Brittany had agreed to this sooner. You like the idea of being constantly closely guarded a lot more now that you've seen the protection. When you make it back into the living room, instead of hearing Brittany you see her standing at attention pretty much like you did. Her face tells you that she sees something she likes and you can't help but smile at that. You're also silently hoping that you both don't like the same thing because that's not a fight you ever want to have. Her eyes seek out yours and you understand in a heartbeat what she's saying. You walk over to where she is and stand next to her. This should be fun you think and in an underhanded breath with a mischievous glint in her eyes she echoes your sentiments exact.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

***Santana***

As you stand staring at the blondes before you, you can't believe that you're staring at the blondes before you. These are the generals' daughters? Well, daughter and niece but still... Like seriously? What have you gotten yourself into? You practically had to stop yourself from staring at the shorter one Quinn for too long when she opened the door in black ankle boots, blue skinny jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt that didn't give away too much but fit snugly in all the fight places. She's about your height with strawberry blonde hair falling down in curls around her shoulders. Her eyes are pretty, hazel and inviting and must surely have seductive qualities from the way Rachel was having a hard time trying not to look at them. And speaking of Rachel, you steal a sideways glance and stifle the urge to burst out laughing. Her eyes are glued to the little hazel eyed enchantress in the way that you've come to know so well over the years means that she's interested. And then there's Brittany with her hair tied up loosely in a bun and you find yourself wondering what it would feel like running through your fingers. She's taller than you and looking at you with eyes so blue you feel like you might drown in them. She too is clad in black ankle boots and skinny jeans except hers are black and she's got on a white v-neck t-shirt that's also pretty snugly fitting. Now you see why he's kept them sheltered away from base all this time. They're both like extremely beautiful and you don't think this is such a good idea anymore. You tear your eyes away from her to glance back over in Rachel's direction only to find her still looking but pretending not to look at Quinn. It's barely been ten seconds before you find yourself glancing back over to where she is trying to stifle her giggles while looking at Quinn who just so also happens to be playing the 'I'm totally looking at you but pretending not to' game. You can't help but smirk at that. It seems the colonel isn't the only one interested. No. This most definitely beyond a shadow of a doubt NOT a good idea anymore.

"Brittany, Quinn" General Pierce says coming out of nowhere to stand in between you and Rachel. You hadn't even registered that he left you all awkwardly standing around eyeing each other. Where the hell did he go?

"This is Lt. Colonel Santana Lopez and Colonel Rachel Berry" he says gesturing first to you and then to her.

"Santana, Rachel" he moves from his spot between you and goes to stand in between them.

"These are my daughters Brittany and Quinn" he says placing his left arm around Brittany and his right arm around Quinn.

"You are here to protect them at all costs understand?"

"Yes sir!" you both respond in unison.

"Good. I was out at the pool house and it's too far away from the actual house for my liking so you're both going to stay in here."

All four of you take turns glancing at each other. Somehow you get the feeling that you're all on the same page about that not being the best idea. Especially with the clear tension between Rachel and Quinn. You're sure even the aliens could see it from space.

"Excuse me General, what do you mean stay here?" Rachel asks from next to you

"Yeah dad," Quinn says from her spot next to him

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that they're moving in. There are five bedrooms in this house and three of them are unoccupied."

"You two" he says turning his attention to you and Rachel

"Will pick whichever ones you want from the three available and make them occupied."

"Yes sir" you both respond again in unison.

"How else are they going to protect you 24/7 darling if they're not around 24/7 to protect you?" he asks returning his attention to Quinn.

"You want us safe, we know. Thanks dad but we could've at least talked about it beforehand." Brittany says while plopping herself down on the couch and dragging Quinn with her. She lays her head on Quinn's lap while stretching her legs out over the armrest of the chair. She looks so beautiful right now and the discreet yet sharp elbow you get from Rachel makes it evident that you said that out loud. Thankfully no one else looks like they've heard.

He lets out a sigh before turning to you and Rachel once more.

"Santana"

"Yes General"

"Why don't you and Rachel go outside and secure the perimeter as well as inform the police that their services although helpful are no longer needed."

"Yes general" you respond as you salute before turning to motion Rachel to do the same and follow you.

"Brittany, Quinn" you say with a nod in their direction before walking through the foyer and out the front door with Rachel right there behind you.

* * *

***Rachel***

"What the hell are we going to do Rachel?" comes Santana's voice as soon as you're out the door.

"Do about what?" you reply offhandedly.

You know what she's talking about but you just spent the past thirty minutes eye fucking the generals' daughter. You don't think you can have a logical, professional conversation right now.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit," she says fixing you with a pointed glare.

"I was standing right next to you watching you play 'undress me with your eyes' with Quinn. It's honestly quite amazing she isn't pregnant right now." she sarcastically bites out.

"Oh please. Gimme a break. You're acting like I was the only one in there day dreaming about what I would like to do to a certain blonde."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She looks so beautiful right now" you say in your best Santana voice and you watch as her body tenses and her eyes harden.

You already know what's coming next but before her Spanish curses can begin a police cruiser pulls up and you both put on your game faces and set about getting the job done.

That takes all of ten minutes. The police do one last sweep of the entire premises and you accompany them to get your mind off of Quinn and also Santana. Fighting with her is not something you ever enjoy. After the police clear out you make your way over to where she's sitting on a bench at the edge of a driveway.

"Is this seat taken?" you ask her hoping that she's not still mad at you.

"Even if it was you would still sit down anyway" comes her monotone reply. You can tell that she's still a little mad but you're not sure if it's with you anymore.

"True, but my dads taught me that it's always polite to ask first." You say as you sit.

She smiles a little at that before she turns to you and sighs.

"I'm sorry for coming at you like I did. It's just... I don't know. I saw the way you looked at her. It's my job to protect you and now it's our job to protect them and if I let you or me get emotionally involved and Quinn or Brittany ends up getting hurt or worse yet you do, I don't think I would ever forgive myself."

You know that she's right. This isn't a blind date that you've been set up on. This is work. Yes Quinn is insanely attractive and yes you want to get to know her better and you know that Santana wants to get to know Brittany better too. But you can't afford to get personal. You've never hated the Army more than you do in this very instant.

"I understand" you sigh in response.

"And I also know what we have to do."

"And what might I ask is that hobbit?"

You smack her hand and she laughs before you continue

"I think I should be Brittany's bodyguard and you should be Quinn's."

She looks at you like she's suddenly remembered quite clearly what she was gonna say in Spanish and so you shush her in a effort to reason with her before she can begin.

"Look I want Quinn and you want Brittany. Don't even try to deny it. But if we're the bodyguards of the ones we want chances are we'll be too busy wrapped up in their obvious beauty to see an attack coming. If we protect each other's crushes however, I know we'll be able to stay focused."

"Or maybe you'll fall for Brittany and I'll fall for Quinn."

"Santana please, I've known you since forever. Quinn isn't your type."

"It's actually quite annoying that you know that."

"No. What's annoying is that you hide my Funny Girl DVD every time I have movie night."

"I just don't understand how you can honestly watch it at every movie night. Like seriously Rachel. Give yourself time to miss Barbara why don't ya. I'm sure even Jesus has seen that film exactly once."

"You know what..."

"I'm kidding!" she says through a fit of laughter.

"Let's get back to work before you start on Sweet Valley Hugh please."

"How did you know?"

"Rachel please. I know you just as well and your idea is brilliant thinking hobbit but I have one condition though."

"And what might I ask is that satan?"

She smacks your hand and you laugh before she continues.

"The last week of every month until this whole mess is sorted out I say we exchange. You get a week to get to know Quinn and I get a week to know Brittany."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's not like we're gonna spend the entire last week having private dinners. It's just a way to talk to them without getting to close. It is only once a month."

You mull it over quietly. It does seem rather appealing. If you're being honest the thought of not being Quinn's 24/7 shadow kills you and you don't even know why. What is this effect that the blonde you've never even spoken too seems to have on you? You'd however really like to find out.

"A week a month it is then" you say through a grin that you're sure makes you look like a mouse that got the cheese.

"Cool beans." she says smiling too.

"And Berry please stop grinning like a Cheshire cat."

* * *

***Brittany***

"Ok loves, talk to daddy. What's wrong? Last week you were asking me to bring you two hot soldiers and now you're mad at me for bringing you two soldiers?"

"You forgot the hot" and Quinn smacks you on the arm for saying it.

"What Brittany means dad," she says sparing you a glance before she continues

"Is that it's been me and her against the world in this house for a while now. It's gonna be kinda hard going all of a sudden from waking up to one person to waking up to three. I mean what if they don't like my pancakes?"

"Everybody loves your pancakes Quinn" you placate her before turning to look at him.

"Them living in here is gonna be an adjustment but we'll make it work. I'm just saying it would've been nice to give us the heads up before you started bringing in their luggage."

"I understand girls and I'm sorry. I just want what's best for you. And trust me they're it."

You leave out the hot comment for fear of being a hit again.

"You want us safe, we know. Thanks dad."

You leap off of the couch and Quinn to give him a hug before you begin trotting towards the door.

"Brit, where are you going?" Quinn asks with her head on your dads lap from his new spot on the couch.

"To call them inside so they can pick out there rooms duh. Tomorrow may be Saturday but I was thinking about stopping in work to get a few files." You say as you stop and turn to face them both.

"Ugh! I should probably go in too."

"Yes judge you should."

"Well fine. Get them in here so they can get unpacked."

"Aye aye captain!" you say with a salute before you turn and feel something hit you in the head.

You look down and see one of the couches throw pillows on the floor and turn back around to see them both giggling.

"This isn't over!" you screech before turning around once again and heading for the door.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you kind people for all of the love. It really does means a lot to me. You guys are like really awesome and because you've been so awesome to me, I'm going to be awesome to you and provide you with two back to back updates. I hope you like them. Feel free to leave a review if your heart so compels you to do so. Love and Light!

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

***Puck***

It's Sunday and you usually don't get out of bed but the news you just found out has you as excited as a kid on Christmas. This is what you've been waiting for. You get showered and dressed fairly quickly before you're on your way out the door. You pull up in front of Ms. Pillsbury's bakery in record time and make your way inside, through the storage room in the back and upstairs down the long corridor that leads to the office.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey what's up Puck? Anything new yet on Blaine and Sebastian?"

"Yeah but it's something that I gotta tell the boss first. Is he in?"

"Does it involve his favourite DA?"

"Yes indeed. I got news he would love to hear about the Pierce sisters."

"Wait, we're going after them both now? I thought we were only interested in the lawyer."

"We are but after I tell him what I found out he's definitely going to go after the judge too."

"Well yeah, he's in there but his lady Emma's in there with him too."

"Well that's gonna take a while. Why don't we play cards or something until she comes out."

You and Sam sit on opposite sides of the desk stationed outside the boss' office. It's been about fifteen minutes and you're not sure if you're upset that it's been fifteen minutes or because you really need to talk to Shue about the next plan of action. You don't even mind that Evans is kicking your ass at poker. Your mind is too caught up on finally being able to take another swing at Brittany. She got away last time by sheer luck. This time you're not gonna let her get to put up a fight. You've already made up your mind. She's coming with you one way or another. The boss keeps saying that he wants her alive and you'll try your best to keep her that way but if she just so happens to come into the line of fire then well, at least you tried right? Your thoughts are interrupted when the phone on the desk rings suddenly.

"It's just me and Puck out here boss."

You can't hear what Shue says next but by the look on Sam's face it can't be pleasant.

"I'll personally escort her to the car sir."

At that moment Emma walks out of the office and Sam hangs up the phone.

"Hey Puck."

"Hey Emma. What's the boss's mood like?"

"It was good until Karofsky called."

You sigh loudly at that. You don't know why you're even surprised. Damn imbecile never gets anything done right.

"I gotta go walk her to her car but the boss said that you can go in."

"Thanks Sam. See you on the flip side Em"

She waves at you and then takes off with Sam down the corridor and out of sight. You don't miss the days when you were a lackey. Being in meetings with the big guy is where the real money is and Shue has got a lot of that. You're the right hand to one of New York's biggest drug lords and you've got to admit the perks are really sweet. Not ideally where you thought you'd be but life handed you a baggie and you've been drinking lemonade from champagne flutes ever since. You enter his office and sit in one of the oak chairs in front of the desk. He's listening to someone on the phone and you've been yelled at enough times to know not to interrupt.

"Fuck! What do you mean his bail is set at two hundred thousand? This is bullshit Karofsky. I pay you to fix things, so fucking fix it before somebody breaks you!"

You wouldn't be surprised if Karofsky ended up dead tomorrow. Greater men in your line of business have ended up trying to find Nemo. You learned a long time ago that when the boss pays you to do something, you do it. Hell you never liked him anyway so you won't be at all heartbroken if the news ever comes. You can feel the rage radiating off of him as he leans back in his chair and props his feet up on the desk. He swivels so he's facing you before calmly stating

"Whatever it is you have to tell me better cheer me up Puck."

The look in his eyes makes you involuntarily swallow hard. You hope he feels the same way about this situation that you do.

"I just heard from my buddy Finn on the police force that the Pierces had the patrols removed from the house."

"Any reason as to why they moved it?"

"No one seems to know for sure but the speculation is that they're moving."

"Moving to where?"

"Some say Philadelphia, others say San Francisco."

"She really thinks that moving is gonna keep her safe?" he chuckles lightly

"It's not certain boss. All we really know for sure is that the police patrols have been removed."

"Any recent sightings of the General?"

"Sam saw him leaving JFK to head back to Colorado Saturday evening."

"So the General heads back to base and leaves his precious cargo unprotected? I don't buy it."

"Maybe they're going to meet him soon."

"If that's the case, you better start thinking up ways to get to the DA before she gets on a plane."

"I am but there's one more thing Shue."

"I already know about Sebastian's two hundred thousand dollar bail and about that judge granting Brittany's request that bail be denied for Blaine. I swear Karofsky is the worst defence attorney ever."

"No arguments from me boss but that's not it."

"What else is there?"

"Judge Wilde isn't going to be handling Blaine anymore. She's been advised to hand it over to Brittany's sister Judge Fabray."

"WHAT! What do you mean she's handing it off to Fabray? I thought we had her in the pocket?"

"We do but she's getting married to that Abrams guy and honeymooning for like two months out in the Caribbean. Word is they're spending it in Trinidad. They can't afford to have his case just sit there until she comes back because of the heavy public interest."

"Why is the public interested? It's not like he actually killed the cop."

"No but he did wound him which is a criminal offence. Plus he is also charged with four counts of first degree murder, possession of an unlicensed weapon and possession of drugs with the intent to distribute. It's a pretty high profile case so they're giving it to Pierce number two."

You watch him close his eyes for a second to process all the new information. Times like these you've never been happier to be the bearer of bad news than to receive it. You're silently hoping that he gives you the kill shot. Its been a while since you got your hands dirty and you're just itching for some action. He's quiet for awhile before he asks

"The DA's sister, what kind of judge is she?"

"Not one that can be bought. Who do you think set Sebastian's two hundred dollar bail?"

"I see."

He looks thoughtful for a moment before he responds again.

"You remember how I said I wanted Brittany alive?"

"Yeah. I do." You're suddenly very excited.

"I think I've changed my mind about that."

You can't believe your luck. That's all you've been waiting to hear. You silently utter up prayers of thanks to whichever God is responsible for this. Maybe you just might go to mass next Sunday and light a few candles.

"Just so we're clear. You're giving me the go ahead to plan a way to make the DA no longer a problem?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I need this done and I need it done right."

"I won't let you down sir. I'm good at making things look like an accident."

"I know you are and that's why I think we should make the judge look like an accident too."

"You want them both dead?"

"Yeah but I want to see them both before you do it."

"I'm gonna need to do a little recon first. Blaine goes before Fabray at ten and then Sebastian goes in at two."

"Send Sam in to watch the sessions and give Karofsky a little message for me."

"What's that?"

"Tell him that if all doesn't go right with his appeals tomorrow I'll make sure that he doesn't have a Kurt to come home too."

"Do you want it sealed with a kiss Shue?"

He laughs loudly at that before he gets out of his chair and moves to the bar in the corner. He pours two glasses of scotch before handing one to you as he says,

"Seal it with a bullet."

You both down your drinks and you place your glass down on the tray before turning to exit the office. Your parting words,

"It'll be my pleasure."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

***Brittany***

"I am not wearing that" Santana says defiantly crossing her arms and glaring at everyone in the room.

You like it when she gets combative. It frustrates the life out of Quinn and Rachel just rolls her eyes and pretends not to be upset that Santana's upset Quinn. You on the other hand actually find it cute.

"Well you most certainly can't wear what you have on now" comes Quinn's voice from where she sits next to Rachel on the couch.

You watch as she glances down at herself taking in her appearance in white Nike high tops, grey skinny jeans, paired with an equally grey v-necked t-shirt that just so happens to show off the right amount of skin topped off by a white distressed army jacket. You've quickly come to realise that she is quite the tomboy but you gotta admit that she makes it look insanely sexy, especially with her hair swept uptight in a ponytail. It's not like you're looking at her in that way. You just happen to appreciate her beauty. Oh who are you kidding? Of course you're looking at her in that way but you can't tell her that, well not now at least. Friday night after she and Rachel squabbled like children about who got the bedroom closest to the kitchen, which Rachel won by the way and then unpacked you all had a nice sit down in the living room over Chinese food and a couple cans of coke to hash out the details of how you were going to cohabitate with each other as well as keep people from knowing that they were your bodyguards. You were a little surprised when Rachel told you that she was going to be your 24/7 shadow. She seems awesome and all but you were kind of hoping to get to know Santana a little better. You were happy that later that night when you and Q were both in the comfort of her room that she echoed your sentiments exactly, except hers of course was about getting to know Rachel. You guess you both understand why they're doing it though. Of course Santana didn't outright say that it was because of the way she and Rachel felt around you and Quinn but the amount of times you've caught them looking at you both is a very clear indication. You wonder if they've noticed that you and Q feel the same.

"At least we'll get to spend a week once a month with the ones we truly want" Quinn had said as she played with your hair flowing freely from your heads nesting place on her chest.

"Yeah I guess."

You were happy about that but an entire week once a month just wasn't enough. You resigned yourself to be happy about it however because it was surely a lot better than no time at all. In the four days since they've moved in it's been all too clear about where each heart lays.

On Saturday after Rachel drove you to work and Santana drove Quinn, you all met up for ice cream to continue getting to know each other better. You should've been sitting next to Rachel in the booth but somehow you ended up next to Santana who was facing Rachel who sat next to Quinn who was facing you. You couldn't help but share a secret smile with Q about that and it turned into a grin when they both agreed to eat whichever ice cream flavours you picked out for them. You know they'd never admit it less they seem unprofessional but you're pretty sure Rachel loved the blueberry concoction that Q suggested and Santana is most likely never going to order anything but strawberry madness ever again. On the car ride back to the house you and Rachel had a nice little conversation with each other about your respective best friends.

You didn't give away too much and she didn't either but you got enough info to know that great things take time and you're most certainly willing to wait.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Santana huffs and looks at you for an answer purposefully ignoring Rachel and Quinn.

"I would say nothing if you were working at the mall as a human mannequin for Abercrombie and Fitch but honey it's a courthouse. You can't go in there looking like... Well like you're looking." Rachel answers for you because in the minute since Santana asked the question you haven't been able to come up with a suitable one. As far as you're concerned, you'd be more into the conversation if they were discussing what she should take off. You already have a few suggestions.

"Whose dumb idea was it to make us personal assistants anyway?"

You can't help the laugh that escapes at the look on her face when Rachel reminds her that it was hers. You laugh a little harder when she flips the bird at Rachel while muttering something that you're sure is pretty crude in Spanish.

"Now Santana," Rachel says while standing up "We're in the midst of company. Don't be mean."

Yup. Definitely crude.

She rolls her eyes at Rachel's retreating figure before turning to Quinn

"Q, since you're my boss please explain why I have to wear that dress."

"What's wrong with dresses?"

"Nothing except the fact that oh I know, maybe I hate them."

"Ok. You don't have to wear the dress."

"Thank you!"

"But... At least wear a work suit of some kind. Please."

The look on her face is priceless right now but you stifle your laughter after the pure death glare she sends in Quinn's direction when she chuckles softly.

"Fine but just so you know it's going to be a pantsuit and I am wearing it with the v-neck."

With that she storms off back to her room muttering Spanish curses under her breath to rip through her closet no doubt.

"Alright Britt, it's about time that we left. If we don't leave now I won't get you to work on time for your eight o'clock hearing."

You fight the urge to scowl at her. Work is the last thing on your mind and it's all because you're too busy wondering what Santana looks like right now. Is she undressed yet? She's probably biting her bottom lip in frustration. You wouldn't mind biting it either.

"How is it that you got Rachel to wear a suit and not just any suit but a skirt suit without having to wage war?" Quinn says getting up from her spot on the couch to kiss you on the cheek. You don't miss the subtle intake of breath she takes as her eyes trail up Rachel's body that's tightly clad in an all black skirt suit paired with black kitten heels either.

"Because Santana is the female version of Justin Bieber, you know swag and all that. She takes it very seriously."

You and Quinn just smile at that.

"I'll go get the car."

As soon as Rachel's out of earshot you turn to Quinn,

"Take a picture of how she looks and send it to me."

"How on earth am I supposed to do that? I don't think saying 'Hey Santana, would you mind posing for me? Brittany wants a pic' is gonna go over very well."

"Valid point but I don't know you're smart think of something"

"Oh yeah sure I'll just put my phone on silent while I aim it at her under the pretence that I'm texting and snap a photo to send to you"

"Oh my God! That's genius Quinn. You're awesome! Thanks so much."

With that you kiss her on the cheek and run out of the living room towards the door before she's even had time to formulate a response. You know she'll feel better about playing Nancy Drew when you send her the picture you plan to snap of Rachel. She can't stay mad at you after that.

* * *

***Quinn***

You've been alone for about five minutes before she comes out wearing black heels, a navy blue skirt paired with a black long- sleeved shirt that has the top two buttons undone and the corresponding jacket draped casually over one of her arms. She looks just about as sexy as Rachel did, although because your hearts not set on her you're definitely gonna give Rachel the edge.

"Where are Elle Woods and the hobbit? Left already to go film legally blonde three where the son's gonna kill the mother and blame it on the step father this time?"

"You know Santana," you say through fits of giggles "I would never have pegged you as the legally blonde type."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. Not really." You say as you move the conversation too the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out an apple.

"Want one?"

"No thanks. I can still feel breakfast."

"Oh whatever. So back to legally blonde."

"Yeah well, most of the movies we watch when Rachel picks them are either from the black and white times, semi old or filled with brunettes, so whenever it's my turn I pick them with colour, blondes and a release date no later than the year 2000."

"So what you're saying is that she has a thing for brunettes?"

She's about to respond before she stops herself and mentally re-reads what you just asked her in her mind. She understands what you're asking and you watch as a slow smile spreads across her face before she casually responds

"Not really. The only brunettes she cares about are Barbara Streisand, Sandra Bullock and me."

"Really..."

"Yup. That's why her favourite show is Homeland. She's got an insane crush on Claire Danes."

"You know," she says through a smile that she's trying super hard and failing to suppress,

"You kind of look like her."

"Who? Claire Danes?"

"Yup." She says through a chuckle

"Splitting image."

You can most definitely see you and Santana being friends once this whole ordeal is over. Since Saturday you've both made a little game of asking each other questions about Rachel and Brittany without actually directly asking. The both of you have practically admitted how you feel about each others besties without so much as saying their names. That's also how you both found out that each other was gay. You put men against women in a game of 'which celebrity would you do?' The women won every time. You wonder if Brittany and Rachel have this much fun in their quest for knowledge.

"I know what you mean. Brittany has quite a fixation on one Ms. Eva Longoria. I've seen every single episode of Desperate Housewives all because of her love for Gabrielle Solis."

You tilt your head slightly and raise an eyebrow

"You know right now in that suit you kind of look like she did in that 'The Sentinel' movie with Michael Douglas."

"I do?" she says putting on her jacket and buttoning it.

"You do"

She's got a shy smile on her face as she gets lost in her thoughts and you realise that now would be the perfect time to get that picture. You pull your phone out from where it's tucked snugly in the jacket pocket of your black and grey skirt suit and discreetly put it on silent. You rest your elbows on the kitchen counter in the middle of the room and pretend to write a text while aiming the camera at Santana who' s standing directing in front of you leaned up against the counter on the other side. You get about three good ones before she leans off of it and glances at her watch.

"We should probably get going. It's a couple minutes before nine and you hear your first case at ten."

"Yeah sure, just let me grab a few things. I'll lock up and meet you out front."

"Ok. I'll go get the car."

You watch her take your bags with her as she goes and when you're sure that she's gone you quickly go into your pictures and select the best one to send to Brittany. You smile in anticipation of Brittany's reaction as you exit the house and lock the door and also because you can't wait for your picture in return.

* * *

***Brittany***

You're sitting in your office when you get the text from Quinn. Finally! The judge you were supposed to have the hearing with hasn't arrived yet so you've just been sitting with Rachel and talking about everything and nothing at all like friends would. You feel so comfortable around her and after she verbally threatened to chop the balls off the guy who told you that he would love to get you out of your black and white suit and into his bed, it's fair enough to say that you feel safe too.

It's the perfect picture. Santana looks like a model posing in a catalogue for DKNY or something. She's standing in a navy blue skirt suit which surprises you a little because you didn't think she had it in her and also because you can see how toned her legs are. You're having a hard time not picturing them wrapped around you. She's leaning up on the kitchen counter looking so gorgeous with this shy dreamy look on her face and your head starts immediately spinning because as much as you would love to touch her, she's not yours to touch. She's not even yours to watch but you can't help it. She's picture perfect. What really makes the headache set in though is the caption Quinn sent that's under it.

_This is what she looks like thinking of you._

"I need to sit down."

"Brittany, sweetie you are sitting down."

"Oh."

"What's wrong? Do you need me to get you something? Water?"

"Water and two aspirins please."

"Of course. Where do you keep them?"

"They're on top the cabinet by the door."

She makes quick work of getting them over to you and hovers like a mother hen as she watches you take them. You feel a little better but you're most definitely going to be needing a drink that's stronger than Dasani. She walks back over to the cabinet placing the glass down before she turns to look at you.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the residual effects of Quinn's pancakes."

"I guess I should take two aspirins too then." She says with a smile.

"You don't need to. She just constantly tries to poison me because I'm taller."

"She doesn't like people taller than her?"

"The only people taller than her that she likes are me and our dad."

"Yes General Pierce is quite tall. I see where you get it from. It's a good thing I'm shorter then huh?"

"Very good thing?

"I like taller people though," she says and you can hear the smile in her voice.

"Santana likes taller people too."

"Really..."

"I tell no lies."

"It's a good thing I'm taller then huh?"

"Yup. Very good thing."

You fade into a comfortable silence after that. This new information coupled with the picture Quinn sent to you is too much of a tease and not enough of a please. That reminds you. You discreetly pick your phone up from where it rested on your desk and do the same thing Quinn did. You did promise her a picture after all.

* * *

***Quinn***

You're in the car at a red light with Santana about a block away from the courthouse when your phone vibrates.

"Who's that? Secret girlfriend?

"It wouldn't be a secret but no. I'm single."

"Hmmm. Same"

She drives off and you open the message.

_This is how one looks on the road to falling in love with you._

You open the attachment to see a picture of Rachel leaning on the cabinet in Brittany's office. She's sporting this look on her face that makes you believe that whatever she's thinking about is making her the happiest she's ever been. She's breathtaking to stare at and you wish that someday soon you could get to witness that look firsthand. The little moments that you've spent together these past few days have not been enough. You remember Brittany talking about how she wished that she and Santana could have walked and talked forever when she decided to go get some fresh air. You feel exactly that way about the drive you and Rachel took to do the same. You let out a shaky breath as the car comes to a stop in the courts underground parking lot.

"Are you ready boss?"

Such a simple question and yet still you can't seem to find an answer. Are you really ready? With one last glance at your phone before you lock it and put it away, you turn to her as you respond

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Ok, first things first. Thank you so much! Secondly, I hope you like this chapter because I was a little distracted doing it. I was switching between writing this and doing my thesis, which was confusing and I hope this isn't confusing but if it is I am very sorry and if there are any errors, I profusely apologize! Thirdly, I used two gun terms:

1: Safety Catch – The part of the gun that stops you from accidentally firing it.

2: Butt – The end of the handle of a gun or tool.

Also Santana's gun is the best semi-automatic pistol in the biz, a Desert Eagle because in my opinion it's the best handgun and also because she's a badass. Feel free to Google image it if you don't know what one looks like. Also, this chapter starts what the next chapter will finish. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

***Santana***

If Quinn was in the Army, she would own it. You can't help but feel an odd sense of pride walking next to her as you watch the sea of people part in an effort to let her through untouched and undisturbed. There was this one guy that looked at her for way too long and then stared at you for even longer. She didn't seem to be at all bothered by it so you resisted the very strong urge you felt to gauge his eyes out. Everyone else was either avoiding direct eye contact or timidly addressing her with barely audible salutations of 'Good morning Judge Fabray'. It's funny but you could actually get use to this. Being the personal assistant to a judge comes with some serious perks. Most notably you've been given full security clearance to the entire building, full access to the courts staff lounge, there's someone to go get lunch for both you and Quinn because you're not allowed to leave her side and to top it all off you've got your own little section inside her gigantic judges chambers and she's going to let you take over the bailiffs job of calling in the cases. That one was a hard sell but if Brittany or Rachel ever asks you are neither going to confirm nor deny that you may or may not have squealed like a little girl when you finally got her to agree. You've seen every episode of Judging Amy so you know what to say, but being the perfectionist that Quinn is you don't stand a chance of getting away from her or her insistence on running you through it anyway.

"Santana, I'm impressed. But let's run it through one more time shall we?" Quinn says from her place in her high chair behind her desk.

"Ugh! We've done it like thirty times already" you say in exasperation "Don't you ever get tired woman?"

She sends you a playful smirk and you already know exactly what she's going to say before she says it,

"Sounds a lot like what she said."

You send her your own playful smirk in preparation for some witty retort about being able to go for miles when you're interrupted suddenly by a sharp knock on the chamber door. It takes you a momentary second to register that Quinn has yet to say anything and so you turn back to face her just in time to see her body tense and her knuckles whiten from the sheer force of the grip she now has on the desk. Instinctively your need to protect her kicks in and before you know it you're out of your chair and halfway to the door with your gun out and up at shooting level, ready to put down the would be assailant if need be. You glance at her from your new position behind the door and you're about to signal her to ask who it is before a female voice comes from the other side,

"Quinn, are you in there? It's Kitty. Open up."

You look back at Quinn only to find her already looking at you. She looks nothing like the confident judge she was a mere two minutes ago. In her eyes now you see a look so panicked that it instantly makes you wish that you and Rachel had been here to protect her and Brittany a long time ago. She recognizes the look in your eyes and in a split second she hardens. You're honestly impressed. She flips quicker than you do. Her defences kick into high gear and just as quickly as weak Quinn appeared, she disappears. You watch her flawlessly put her walls back up once she realises that there isn't a threat and relax a bit before she's coolly telling you to,

"Come over here and put your gun away. You won't need it."

You don't even question her. You just flick the safety catch and securely tuck Annie (yes you named your Desert Eagle and yes her name is Annie) into the holster attached to the inside of the back of your skirt. You make a mental note to question her about why a knock on the door would elicit such a reaction as you make your way over to her desk to stand beside her like she asked. Once she's sure that you're securely fastened to her side, she speaks again

"The door's open Kit."

You know that she told you to put your gun away but that doesn't mean that you're not still going to be prepared. When you're sure that she isn't looking, you discreetly place your hand lightly over the butt so that if the need arises you won't be caught off guard. If you had to choose one thing out of everything that the Army taught you to not ever forget, it's most definitely going to be that anything can happen. And now unfortunately you've got that damn Ellie Goulding song stuck in your head again. Curse Rachel and her mandatory karaoke nights.

You remove your hand from its nesting place behind you as you watch Kitty enter Quinn's chambers. She's short, sort of cute in a Chloe Moretz sort of way and blonde. She hasn't even said two words yet but you're already 100% sure that you're not going to like her one bit. You can sense it thanks to your psychic Mexican third eye. She's dressed in her all black judges robe with her head down focused solely on the phone in her hands, clearly oblivious to everything around her including Quinn and by extension your presence. To say that you were annoyed would be an understatement. She doesn't even look up as she makes her way over to where the chairs are at the front of the desk. You quickly spare a side glance at Quinn who you're still standing next to and find her gazing intently at Kitty with a look of pure annoyance. You feel a lot better knowing that you're not the only one.

"Quinn darling," she says while still focused on whatever it is that she's reading on the phone in her hands,

"Do you have time? Because we need to talk."

"Talk about what exactly?" Quinn responds in a monotone voice that you're pretty sure she's perfected just for Kitty.

She finally puts the phone away and is about to respond when she looks up and spots you.

"Well about her apparently," she says gesturing in your direction. "Where'd you import her in from? New Mexico?"

There it is. There's the reason you were looking for. Your psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong. You definitely don't like her one bit. You're not one to let verbal insults go, especially ones like that even though in this instance you know you probably should but whatever, you'll deal with the consequences later. Your brain kick starts a mental debate about whether to act or talk first and you're leaning towards act but for Q's sake, you should probably go with talk.

"Ok, hold the fuck up. No this bitch didn't." You say before you can stop yourself.

You're pretty sure Quinn just stopped breathing as you feel her stiffen next to you.

"I believe I just did." is Kitty's unfazed reply. "And what is the global representative for everyone from Latin America going to do about it huh? Gloria Estefan me to death? Or are you going to bore me to tears with a Spanish rendition of Mean by Taylor Swift?"

And Quinn said that you wouldn't need your gun. You take it back. Kitty is no longer even remotely as cute as Chloe Moretz is and you know what else? There's been enough talking. But before you can make your way from behind Quinn's desk and over to where Kitty is to properly educate her on the lessons of stuffing a Colombian drug mule, your body stills by the presence of Quinn's hand gently yet firmly gripping your right knee to keep you in place. you can't help the sigh although inaudible that escapes. How the hell does she know you were about to go all Tom Cruise/Phillip Seymour-Hoffman Mission Impossible? You resist the urge to look at Quinn even though you can feel her eyes scanning every inch of you. You know what she's asking you to do. Begrudgingly you change the look on your face to now reflect one of indifference, but you're 100 % sure that she doesn't need a psychic to tell her that you're resisting the urge to both do some very hurtful things to Kitty right now. You won't however, because that would be unprofessional and technically you've pretty much already crossed that line. You'll stay quiet for Quinn's sake though. It sure as hell wouldn't do you both any favours if the judges new assistant went all bat shit crazy and say, I don't know broke somebody's jaw but you know that she doesn't miss for one second the fire in your eyes. You pray for Kitty's sake that you never find her somewhere dark or in an alley because if looks could kill, she would most certainly be dead right now.

"Kitty that's enough," Quinn says in a voice that leaves no room for argument.

"Don't be a bitch to my new personal assistant Santana and Santana this is Kitty."

"Also known as Judge Wilde and I would so very much appreciate it if that's what you called me." She says all the while not taking her eyes off of you.

You're about to gift her with some other names that you would love to call her when you're interrupted yet again by another knock at the door. Seriously? Does nobody want you to be happy? Before Quinn can even respond, you're walking off in the direction of the door to open it. Not exactly because you want to but because space away from Kitty is definitely what the doctor ordered. You open it just enough for whoever's on the outside to see you but not inside and find a short, Asian girl with so many colours in her hair that she looks like a walking rainbow. It's more than enough to alter your features from agitated to amused.

"Hi. I'm looking for Judge Fabray. These are her chambers right? " she asks completely confused.

"Yes it is. I'm her personal assistant Santana." You say as you offer your hand

"So you're the hot new judges' assistant that everyone's been going on about." She replies shaking it "Nice to meet you I'm Tina."

Hot new judges' assistant? Ok, yes it's true but who the hell has been talking about you?

"Nice to meet you Tina." You grant her with a brief smile "Did someone need Judge Fabray for something?"

"Oh right. Yes. I came to tell her that its two minutes till her ten o'clock and that the prosecution as well as the defence is already in court."

"Do you know who's leading the prosecution?"

"I know that initially the case belonged to the DA but I don't know if she'll still run point on it seeing as how Judge Fabray has taken it over."

"And the defence?"

"A guy by the name of David Karofsky. He doesn't hang around the halls a lot so I don't know much about him, other than this and Sebastian Smythe are his only two cases."

"Is he going up against the DA and Judge Fabray on that case too?"

"Uh yeah, I think so. Judge Fabray was always on it but Judge Wilde petitioned heavily with the courts to get the DA on it once everything for her wedding date was set."

"Wait a second. Judge Wilde petitioned for the DA to get on the same case as Judge Fabray?"

"Yup. She petitioned for the Anderson case to be given to Judge Fabray too. Nobody knows the reason why but we all chalk it up to her wanting justice. The DA is a badass. Her closing record is really impressive and of course you would know that Judge Fabray is a badass too. She's pretty fair and precise with her sentencing."

"Yeah, I guess." You say in a voice that you hope comes out as nonchalant.

Something about this just doesn't feel right to you.

"Are there anymore of Judge Wilde's cases that have been given to Judge Fabray or the DA?"

"Nope. Anderson and Smythe are the only cases."

"Hmmm. I see. Thanks a lot Tina. I should probably go get her ready for court now."

"Oh ok. Well I guess I'll see you around then."

"Around is where I'll be."

"Cool. Maybe you could come have coffee with us sometime?"

"It depends. Are the 'us' you speak of as cool as you are?"

She grins a bit before she responds, "Not as cool but cool enough."

"Well in that case, count me in then."

"Great. Well I'll let you go get to it. It was nice meeting you Santana."

"It was nice meeting you too Tina."

As you watch her walk back down the hallway, your head slowly begins to spin. Something is most definitely not right. You don't know how yet but Kitty and David are somehow linked. Is she the one behind the kidnapping attempts? But why? On the surface you don't see any way for that to make sense but then again when has anything on the surface ever made sense? You have to figure it out though and soon before it gets any more confusing. Where the hell is the self proclaimed queen of jigsaw puzzles Rachel Berry when you need her?

You walk back into Quinn's office and you're about to close the door when she says,

"Don't bother closing it Santana. Kitty here was just leaving."

"That I am." She says while standing up "Quinn, always a pleasure."

"Kitty." Is Quinn's reply and you stifle the urge to laugh. It clearly isn't always a pleasure for her. You don't stifle the one to smile though.

"I trust you'll be coming to the wedding."

"If I can swing it, I will certainly be there."

"Excellent. Well in that case, it's goodbye for now."

With that she embraces a now standing Quinn before turning to exit the office. When she reaches the door she turns back to Quinn and says,

"Oh and do please leave your maid at home."

You fight the little devil and even the little Jesus on your shoulders screaming at you to introduce her to the door, instead you just close it gently after she exits, close your eyes and take a deep breath. If it turns out that she is actually somehow mixed up in all of this, you're going to have a lot of fun doing way more than just closing a door on her face.

"Santana are you ok?" comes Quinn's clearly concerned voice from across the room.

She's now donning her black judges' robe and looking at you like she wants to give you a hug but doesn't know if it's a good idea.

"I've encountered way worse than Kitty Wilde." You say with a smile,

"Trust me, I'll be fine."

She doesn't question you further, so you decide to question her.

"What did you two talk about when I was gone anyway? How much the devil paid her for her soul?" you ask her as you both slowly make your way out of her office and into the booth where she's supposed to appear from.

She laughs which was your desired effect before responding,

"She just wanted to thank me for taking the Anderson case. Apparently no one else wanted it."

"Really?" you ask a little perplexed. Tina practically said that she begged for Quinn to get this case so why would she tell Quinn that no one else wanted it?

"That's what she said. I just told her not to mention it. He's not the first alleged monster I've had to prosecute."

"Alleged? Hasn't he killed like four people?"

"Innocent until proven guilty remember."

"Right. Well, he's a lucky man to have you instead of me be the one pounding the gavel."

"Thanks. Now are you ready?"

It's such a simple question, yet you feel like if yes isn't the right answer. So you go with the one most suitable for right now.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

You exit the booth before Quinn and enter the courtroom. You've been in one enough times to no longer be awed by it. The first thing you notice is that the Defence attorney Karofsky is the same guy who stared at you earlier like he had never seen a human being before. Coincidence? Maybe if you were the type that believed in them. The second thing you notice is him talking to a blonde haired guy with lips so huge that you can clearly see them from where you stand across the room. Whatever the blonde haired guy says to him must not be good because right now he looks like he wants to die. What the hell is that all about? The blonde haired guy then makes his way to the back of the courtroom and sits down next to... wait. Is that Kitty? Or are your eyes playing tricks on you. You can't see properly because a few heads are in the way but you don't even have another second to dwell. All coherent thought goes out the window when you finally pay attention to the pair of eyes that you've felt on you since you walked in. Brittany. She's honestly gotten more beautiful since you last saw her two and a half hours ago. She's looking at you with something in her eyes that you can't quite make out but you don't mind at all. You're kind of upset that looking is all that you've both been able to do. You nearly faint from the combination of her licking her lips and looking at you so you momentarily divert your gaze to a smirking Rachel sitting right there next to her. You hadn't even seen her up until now. You quickly give her your signature 'we need to talk look' and she nods before you turn back to Brittany. She gives you a small sweet smile that makes you certain that you now have diabetes before you assume your place next to Quinn's high chair to begin your rehearsed monologue.

"All rise. The honourable Judge Fabray now presiding."

You watch as everyone in the courtroom quiets down and stands up when Quinn enters and then sits down in her chair. She spares you a smile before she flips into her badass judge mode. You see her falter a bit as her eyes land on Rachel and they engage in some serious eye game that you can't even name. You can't help but smirk at that. She stares at her for a few more seconds before she agonizingly rips her gaze away to look at you.

"Case number 48245 your honour." You say handing her the file "The State versus Blaine Anderson who is charged with wounding a police officer, four counts of first degree murder, possession of an unlicensed firearm and possession of narcotics with the intent to distribute. All parties have been sworn in your honour. Everyone you may be seated."

You can't help but feel accomplished and the smiles you get from Rachel and especially Brittany do wonders for your ego. Who knew this job was so fun? As an after thought you glance over to where you saw blondie and the elusive Judge Wilde. The seat next to him is now vacant and you silently curse under your breath. There's no concrete way to tell if it was her or not but for her sake, you hope that it wasn't.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: I spent days writing and re-writing this and I'm still not satisfied. *sighs* I hope you guys like it though. Here's Part 2.

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

***Rachel***

This job is not at all fun. You've been sitting in this god forsaken courtroom for the past hour and a half next to Brittany, while watching her carefully find a reason to rip apart every single motion brought forward to the court by that awful defence attorney guy. How is he even a lawyer? You can't help but wonder. Santana knows a lot more about law than you do but you're sure that even she is questioning how he managed to pass the bar. You know nothing about law except the basics but you're pretty sure that he's the worse defender you've ever seen. Every time Brittany shoots down one of his motions to the court you spy Blaine getting a little more irritated. You would think that Karofsky would be more careful when defending a murderer less he ends up dead himself. Seriously, it happens like in every court movie. Quinn hasn't even had to do much of anything except sit and pretend to be intrigued by what's going on but you can tell that she's bored. Hell, everyone in the whole damn courtroom is bored. Even the guy with all the protest signs that Quinn had to tell to be quiet about four hundred times, before she decided to throw in the line about finding him in contempt of court, which made her look so hot just fyi is bored. You're pretty sure that it's him you can hear snoring soundly from all the way in the back. The only person that you know for sure is remotely even paying attention at this point is Santana. You've been spying on her spying on Brittany pretty much ever since court started. It's the cutest thing having to watch her hold in her squeals and try not to burst with excitement every time Brittany wins an argument. You both seriously need to convene in her room later tonight to talk strategy because it's becoming insanely harder and downright frustrating trying to maintain the professional boundaries. At that point you decide to look over in Quinn's direction and you find her already looking at you. Every single time that she does it, excites you more than the time before. You blush a little at that fact. She's supposed to be watching Brittany who you hadn't even realised had stood up yet again to make her point to the court, but by the way that she's looking at you, you know that she hasn't heard a single word. The moment is interrupted when you hear his voice ring out with his by now trademarked statement,

"Objection your honour. She has no evidence or legal grounds to make such a claim."

That's the only sentence that you're now 100% certain that he knows. She gives you an apologetic smile before sadly she has to tear her gaze away from you to pretend to focus on whatever nonsense it is that you are fairly sure Karofsky's now saying. You keep looking at her though. She's too beautiful to not look at. Suddenly your phone beeps and you fish it out of your pocket before un-gluing your eyes from off of her to see what the message is and who it's from.

'_Easy tiger. Any more eye sex and you'll practically impregnate the entire courtroom. Keep it in your pants!'_

You try to hide your blush as you glance up at Santana but the smirk that she sends you lets you know that she's seen it. You decide that two can play that game and so you type your reply and sit back in your chair to watch her read it.

_'Like you're one to talk. I can practically hear you swallowing from space every time that Brittany crosses and un-crosses her legs.'_

The look on her face is priceless. She sends you a subtle salute with her middle finger and you congratulate yourself on your excellent display of self-discipline by not bursting out into a fit of laughter. You watch her dip her head ever so slightly to type her reply before you're interrupted by Quinn's forceful voice,

"Your motion has been denied Karofsky and if I have to tell you that again you will find yourself in a jail cell right next to your client for the night. Understand?"

"Yes your honour." Comes his reply but you don't miss the look of pure contempt on his face.

"Great. You have one more motion correct?" she addresses him.

"Yes your honour."

"You may present it to the court."

She briefly glances in your direction, throwing you an amused smile before leaning back in her high chair to listen to Karofsky's surely pointless babble.

_'Careful Berry. I'm pretty sure undressing a judge with your eyes qualifies as lewd behaviour.'_

Says the first text.

'_Although I know that you wouldn't mind for one second being locked up in her jail cell. ;)'_

_Says _the_ second._

You're about to tell her that you wouldn't mind one bit when you're brought back to reality by Brittany's voice beside you.

"Objection your honour. Very strong objection."

"Under what grounds counsellor?" Quinn asks her with a slight tilt of her head. You love that head tilt. You recognize that head tilt.

"Under the grounds that the defence is clearly insane." Comes her reply with a small smile playing on her lips.

You watch from her to Quinn and you realise that they're playing with Karofsky. You're not certain if it's intentional or not but him being the obvious airhead that he is certainly makes it all too easy not too.

"Now counsellor, that's not fairly legal enough grounds to make an objection to the motion of the defence." Quinn says sporting the same smile that Brittany is.

Yup. It's intentional.

"Does that mean that you're granting the motion to allow my client to be given bail?" comes Karofsky's hopeful reply and you can't help but feel a little bad for him. Only a little.

"Unless the prosecution can find a better reason why that would not be a good idea, we shall take a short recess and then reconvene for my judgement."

The entire courtroom awakens along with protest sign guy at that statement and then shifts to watch Brittany. You get the feeling that this is the motion that everyone has been waiting for. She turns to you with something akin to fear in her eyes and so you reach out and hold her hand underneath the desk.

"I don't know if I can do this." She says to you and you can literally feel the nerves in her entire body.

"Of course you can. You're the badass DA. This is what you live for."

"I know but what if I mess it up? I can't allow Blaine to go free."

"Then don't let him. Just stand up and give your closing argument like we practiced. You got this."

She takes a deep breath to compose herself before she utters,

"Thanks Rachel." while giving your hand in hers a little squeeze.

"Don't mention it Brit."

As she stands up you glance over at Santana who's looking at you not with jealously, but with concern. You send her a look to let her know that everything's fine before she nods in confirmation and then turns to give all her attention back to Brittany. If the way you look at Quinn is considered lewd behaviour, then the way that Santana is looking at Brittany is most definitely sexual harassment.

"That won't be necessary your honour. The prosecution is ready."

You chuckle lightly at the audible sigh that escapes loudly from Karofsky. If you were in his position, you would have been taking straight shots of Vodka right now. The man has to be applauded for his self-restraint because honestly how can you applaud anything else?

"The floor is yours counsellor. Proceed."

You watch as Quinn, Santana, Karofsky, Blaine and pretty much the entire courtroom sit up and focus in on Brittany. It makes you feel more than a little nauseous. Now you know why she seemed so panicked just now.

"Your honour," she begins "The prosecution does not think that it would be in the courts best interests to let Blaine Anderson go. He is a murderer and a drug dealer."

"Objection your honour. That has not yet been proven!" Karofsky's spits and you can't help but wonder why he is even still talking at this point.

"On what grounds counsellor?" Quinn asks and you know that it's only because she needs to be fair.

He looks stunned for a moment before he says,

"On the grounds that there is no concrete proof your honour."

Blaine closes his eyes and takes a deep breath while shaking his head and you're pretty sure that the 'just dumb' comment you heard came from Santana's direction.

"I'm sure that the prosecution wouldn't be so foolish as to make claims to the court without proper evidence counsellor. But if it would appease your mind, I will ask." She says to Karofsky before turning to face Brittany.

"Are the claims made by the defence about the prosecution true? Do you not have the sufficient enough evidence needed to support your claims?" the smile in her voice evident.

"We have more than enough sufficient evidence your honour and if the defence would stop interjecting so much, I would be more than happy to exhibit them." Brittany responds with a light smile.

"Very well then. You are over-ruled counsellor. Let the prosecution finish."

He sits back down and Quinn puts her eyes back on Brittany. Is he a public defender? Or a paid one because... He is not worth whatever he's being paid.

"Exhibit A," she says while holding up a piece of paper and showing it to the court,

"I have a sworn statement in my possession right here from Mike Chang, who is the officer that arrested the defendant as well as was wounded by him, clearly stating that he saw the defendant shoot and kill all four people before turning the gun on him and shooting him in the right shoulder."

She then hands the paper to Quinn before continuing,

"Exhibit B," she says holding up an evidence bag with what looks like a 9mm pistol inside,

"The gun used to kill all four people and wound officer Mike Chang. It was tested for fingerprints and the only ones found on it, are the ones that belong to the defendant. It was also tested for ballistics and the bullets in this gun correspond exactly with the ones retrieved from the victims' bodies as well as the right shoulder of Officer Mike Chang."

Again, she hands it to Quinn.

"Exhibit C," she says this time holding up a bag of cocaine for the court to see,

"This is what they were killed for your honour. Cocaine."

Brittany then turns her attention away from Quinn and towards Karofsky.

"He's killed four people and wounded a police officer. If Officer Mike Chang wasn't able to use his left hand after he was shot, to get off a shot, that luckily hit your client in the leg and afforded him the opportunity to subdue him, then he would be dead right now. So don't sit there and object to me trying to keep this murderer slash drug dealers pathetic ass locked up. Because you and I both know as well as everyone else in this entire room, that if we let him go someone's going to end up dead before the sun even has a chance to set and rise again. The streets are not safe with him loose."

With that she turns her attention back to Quinn and gives her the baggie of cocaine before saying,

"The prosecution rests your honour."

She returns to her seat next to you and you pat her on the back.

"Good job." You whisper and she grants you a small smile in thanks.

She then looks up and stares at Santana who's sending her a blinding smile. You have a little inside laugh with yourself over the reactions that they bring out in each other and that Quinn brings out in you. Seriously, like why aren't any of you dating yet? You're brought out of your wishful thinking by Quinn's gavel hitting whatever it is that gavels hit.

"Bailiff, please escort these items back to the prosecution." She says handing him all the things that Brittany gave to her.

"The court shall now take a 20 minute recess in which time I will look over all the evidence brought forward. We shall reconvene at twelve noon for my judgement."

She hits her gavel once more before you all stand when Santana says her customary 'All rise' and Quinn exits the courtroom through the door that leads to her chambers. You signal Santana to come sit with Brittany as you make your way over to the door that leads to where Quinn just disappeared too.

You find her sitting behind her desk with her head down, intently reading whatever's on the sheets of paper that litter it. She hasn't spotted you yet and so you take the time to study her office for a bit. It's painted in white and blue and has a gorgeous chandelier hanging not to low from the ceiling. There's a bookshelf off to the side by the window stacked with all sorts of books. You spy a fridge in the corner next to a desk that you can't help but smile at once you realize that it's Santana's. Quinn even got her a nameplate and everything. Very cool. There's nothing else in her office besides the black leather chairs in front of her large black desk and a mantle behind her displaying her many accolades. The one for Judge of the Year stands out right next to her award for when she passed the bar. You spy her award from when she graduated Harvard at the top of her class, sitting quaintly next to an honorary Doctorate from Yale. Here you were thinking that your award record was impressive. You've got nothing on Quinn. You let your eyes roam over them all before you guide it back to the place where she now sits staring at you with an amused look in her eyes. The blush on your face is instant. She really needs to stop doing that.

"How long have you been staring at me?" you ask her quietly.

"Awhile." She says while smiling and leaning back in her chair, "It was kind of hard not to."

"Oh really?" you smirk at her, "And why exactly is that?"

She tilts her head to the left and you watch as a smile spreads across her face before she looks you in the eyes and says,

"Honestly I have no idea."

She then gets up from behind her desk and makes her way forward until she's standing directly in front of you. You heart threatens to stop beating when she slowly encircles her arms around your waist, not taking her eyes off of yours for the entire time before she says,

"The only thing I know is that I love watching you and I love catching you watching me. And I know that I probably shouldn't say this because we're trying to be professional or whatever but I really, like really want to kiss you right now."

And those words are all it takes for your heart to stop beating. You're momentarily stunned. First by her beauty of course, which is more than a little breathtaking this up close and personal, and secondly because she took the words right out of your mouth. Rachel Berry speechless? It could only be because of Quinn Fabray. You've been wanting to kiss her for ages and as you stand in front of her, with her hands around you and her eyes alight with a fire that warms you in places you didn't know could get so hot, you decide that there's no better time than right now to grant her wish.

It starts of slow and tender as you both find and match each others rhythms easily. You were in semi control of your senses until her tongue slid across your lips and you nearly passed out from the jolt of electricity that came along with it. You tilt her head back slightly and she doesn't hesistate to allow your tongue the requested access to deepen the kiss. You can't help but feel a little lightheaded right now. She's a way better kisser in reality. Not that you've dreamt about what it would be like to kiss her or anything, because that would be weird but if you did, it most certainly beats out even your most creative imaginations. With a final run of your fingers through her hair, which feels like you imagine the clouds would, you gently pull your lips away from hers to take a much needed breath but you almost forget to breathe altogether when she placed her lips back on yours for a chaste kiss that ended with her gently pulling on your bottom lip for a few seconds.

You see her eyes come alive with a desire that you're clearly sure mimics your own as soon as you open your eyes. That kiss was,

"Wow." She verbalises for you both with a shy smile.

Definitely a wow but you don't really know what to say, so you gift her with a smile in return as you stand with her hands now in yours. There are so many thoughts going through your head and you're not sure how to properly verbalise any of them, so you just stay quiet. You don't want to do the wrong thing and freak her out or say the wrong thing and upset her, but before you can even dwell too much she's glancing at the watch on her wrist.

"Shit. It's been twelve o'clock. We gotta go."

And with that she's back behind her desk, stacking up her papers and then coolly strutting back over in your direction. You silently follow her out of her office and into the little booth that she again has to walk out from.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want too." She says calmly but you don't believe it for one second. You've been around her long enough to know that right now, she is anything but calm.

"Of course we have to talk about it. If we don't, how will we figure out what it means?" you ask her. "Maybe we could take a drive later on?"

The blinding smile that she sends your way before she kisses your cheek and says,

"I'd love that."

Is enough to make you want to kiss her again, but you can't do that until you figure out three things. Firstly, what the kiss meant. Secondly, where do you both go from here? Thirdly and most importantly, how the hell do you tell Santana?

You walk out of the booth and over to where Santana sits laughing with Brittany. They look so good together, just like you and Quinn do. You definitely have to find a way to make her see that staying away from them both isn't an option anymore. Especially for you. Not after that kiss.

"Oh hey Rach," Santana says once she spots you, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Great. Quinn's ready to come out, so you should probably go."

Ok maybe you shouldn't have said it like that, but it's not really your fault. You're just really tense right now. She watches you for a moment with a mildly sad expression before she turns to Brittany and gives her a half hearted smile. She doesn't even look at you as she gets up and leaves.

"Ouch Rachel. That was really mean. You didn't have to say it like that." Comes Brittany's voice from where you now sit next to her.

You give her a look that says you know before you're all standing again when Santana announces Quinn's presence. She walks in and gives Santana a look that you can't understand before she takes her seat and Santana tells you all to do the same.

"After careful deliberation," Quinn begins with a subtle smile in your direction, "I have made my decision."

"Will the defence please stand for the verdict." Santana says after a little hand prompt from Quinn.

Blaine and Karofsky both stand before Quinn continues,

"Due to the argument put forward by the prosecution, I have no choice but to deny the motion that the defendant Mr. Blaine Anderson be granted bail."

The courtroom erupts into cheers as you hug Brittany.

"This is such bullshit!" Karofsky screams from where he stands next to a dejected Blaine.

The entire courtroom quiets and waits with baited breath for either him to continue or for Quinn to say something, which after a beat, she does.

"Be very careful what you say next counsellor. Your client looks like he could use the company tonight."

"Don't patronize me Judge Fabray. We all know that the only reason you denied my motion is because that bitch you call a sister is the DA."

You look around for Santana and it takes you a minute to realise that she's now standing directly in front of Quinn's bench, ready to put whoever approaches it down. So that's what Quinn's look meant. She doesn't look too happy about Karofsky's comment either. You feel Brittany stiffen next to you and Quinn's face remains impassive even though you know that she's about to blow a gasket.

"The reason your motion was denied counsellor, is because you're an idiot." she states cooly.

"You can't tell your ass from Blaine's and that's the fucking reason why his bail has been denied. Maybe if you put all the energy you waste being an asshole into actually being a lawyer, one sweet day you may fucking become one. And please refrain from calling other people names when you're the one who had to suck every dick on the board to pass the bar. The only b word you better call the DA from now on is brilliant and you're in contempt of court. Bailiff, take them both away."

You don't know who's more surprised between you, Brittany and the court as the bailiffs lead both Blaine and Karofsky away,

"You're both going to pay for this!" being his last words.

Everyone except Santana looks like they weren't expecting that. You look up to where Quinn was a few seconds ago to find that she's gone.

"Court is adjourned." Santana says and you watch as everyone starts filing out if the doors.

"I'm gonna go find Quinn." Brittany says giving you one last hug before going over to hug Santana and then disappearing through the door that leads to Quinn's office.

It's just you and Santana now. She looks at you as you walk towards her and you know that there's no better time than the present to tell her.

"About earlier," you begin "I'm sorry. It's just that I was thinking too much about what happened between me and Quinn and you know how I get when I'm confused about how I feel and stuff."

"What exactly happened between you and Quinn to make you get all confused about your feelings and stuff?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"We kissed." You say and close your eyes in anticipation of the spanglish curses that never come.

"Open your eyes Berry. I'm not gonna go all spanglish Santana on you."

"Why not? I thought you were gonna be mad at me."

"If I got mad at you then I would have to get mad at myself." she says giving you a playful smirk.

"Wait ... Mad at yourself for Oh My God!" you shriek into the now empty courtroom "You kissed Brittany didn't you?"

"Yes hobbit. Yes I did."

"Wait, when?"

"In here during the break when it was empty," she says while running her hand through her now un-ponytailed hair.

"I don't even know how it happened. One minute we were talking about which Britney Spears songs were our favourites and the next thing I know she's in my lap and we're kissing each other like it's a scene from The L Word."

You can't help the laugh that escapes at that.

"Don't laugh Berry," she says through a smile, "It's not funny."

"You're right, I'm sorry," you say smiling too, "The L Word was a good show though."

"Bite me Berry." she says while gently shoving your shoulder, "Now that we've both kissed our respective gorgeous blondes, what do we do next?"

"I told Quinn that we would take a drive later and talk about it. Maybe you should carry Brittany for one too."

She looks at you for a moment before she asks,

"How did it feel when you kissed her?"

"It felt like I could do it forever." You answer honestly, "How about you?"

"It felt like heaven and it hurt like hell to stop."

We just sit there thinking in silence for awhile before it's interrupted by the laughter of none other than the subjects of our thoughts.

"You guys ready?" they ask in unison and the look that Santana gives you makes it clear that you're not the only one thinking no. You reach forward however and take Quinn's hand in yours glancing at Santana before you respond for you both,

"It's now or never."


	12. Chapter 11

AN: I know a lot of people were bummed that I didn't show the brittana kiss instead choosing to show the faberry one and so to all who wanted it, I decided to include the deleted kiss scene as a little flashback that Santana has, before we focus on her POV for a bit. Then we switch to a Quinn flashback and POV before we finish off with Rachel and Brittany's POV'S. It's about three weeks after the Karofsky thing and the next chapter will address why that is. I hope you enjoy it. Things get real interesting and complicated very soon.

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

***Santana***

***flashback***

**"Mind if I join you?" you say as you approach Brittany and take the seat beside her.**

**"Not at all," she says with a shy smile, "I'm glad you're here actually."**

**She smiles at the blush that you're not quick enough to stop her from seeing. You're not sure how to reply to that so you just smile at her before you quickly glance around. The courtroom is almost empty which you're immensely thankful for. It's been awhile since you've been alone with Brittany and you know saying that you've missed her presence might sound cheesy or whatever, but it's true. No one has ever gotten under your skin as quickly and effortlessly as she has. Her smile and the way that she chuckles first before she actually laughs, are the little things that make your heartbeat quicken every time. Her ocean blue eyes don't make it any easier to resist her either. You and Rachel need to have a serious sit down to talk about the boundaries that you both set, because another moment like this with Brittany and you'll be crossing them all. Hell, you're tempted to cross it right now.**

**"What do you think Judge Fabray's ruling is going to be? Bail granted or denied?" you ask her trying to not focus on the way that she's watching you.**

**"I don't know," she replies with a sigh, "She's a pretty awesome and fair judge so she's going to run with the evidence. Wherever it leads."**

**"Well in that case I think you've got it in the bag."**

**"You really think so?"**

**"I don't think so, I know so. Karofsky didn't stand a chance and it's not just because he's an idiot. You were brilliant up there."**

**She sends you the cutest smile that you've ever seen, while pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear before she shyly responds with,**

**"Thanks Santana. It really means a lot to me that you feel that way."**

**You want to tell her that she means a lot but you stop yourself. Now is not the time for confessions, although it worked out pretty well for Usher when he did it. Instead you decide to change tactics. You love learning new things about her and you have a couple minutes so why not?**

**"You're welcome, but enough with work stuff. Let's play a little game."**

**"You mean like charades?" she asks you with the most adorable confused expression.**

**"Yes like charades but not charades."**

**"Ok. I'm listening."**

**"It's a question game called 21 questions. We're both allowed to only ask each other one question at a time. There's only one rule and it's that you must answer whatever question you're asked truthfully."**

**"How will you know if I'm lying?" she asks you while standing up from her seat to instead sit directly in front of you on the desk.**

**The action makes you a little lightheaded because if at any time she chose to uncross her legs... Holy Mary Mother of God. Focus Santana, focus. Eyes up.**

**"I won't," You say as you beg Zeus to send you the strength required to maintain her eye contact and not let your eyes roam her very inviting legs up to paradise,**

**"It's all about me trusting you not too."**

**"Do you trust me not too?" she asks**

**"I do." You reply with finality.**

**You don't even know when it happened or how but you do trust her. You also think that you might lo... No. You couldn't possibly already feel like that. It is way too soon for that. Right?**

**"I trust you too," she says with a look in her eyes that is all the proof you need,**

**"So first question Santana," she says through a smirk, "Do you want me?"**

**Jesus please take the wheel. Whose bright idea was it to play a question game anyway? There is no possible way you can untruthfully answer that even if you wanted too, but you don't want to so instead you steady your heartbeat, before you look into her eyes and reply,**

**"Yes."**

**The smirk on her face turns into a smug grin before she says,**

**"I already knew that, I just wanted to hear you say it. And before you ask me, the answer is yes. I want you too."**

**Jesus, where are you to take this wheel? If she keeps looking at you with that carnal look in her eyes and saying things like that, you're going to crash. Lips first. Hard. Into her. You want to but you won't give in, you can't.**

**"First question," you say with your eyes firmly glued on her hand that now sits on her knee, "What's your favourite Britney Spears song?"**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yeah, I really wanna know."**

**"You Drive Me Crazy," she responds fixing you with a cool stare, "Better question do you wanna kiss me?"**

**So much for not giving in.**

**"Yes Brittany. Yes I do. I have since the first day I saw you but I can't, you know why we can't."**

**She doesn't respond, at least not verbally. She just slides off of the desk and takes the one step that diminishes all the space between you both. Your body immediately hits 100 degrees when you feel her skin brush lightly against yours. She looks at you for a second before she's placing her legs on either side of yours and straddling you. The feel of her body on you with both her hands around your neck and her lips a mere inch away from touching your own is the sweetest torture you've ever endured. If you just leaned forward a bit you'd be able to finally claim her lips as yours.**

**"I don't care about the rules Santana, I just want to kiss you right now." she says into your ear and honestly you stopped caring about the rules too the second that her breath hit your neck.**

**"Are you going to stop me?" she asks you pulling back slightly to look into your eyes. **

**You don't respond, well at least not verbally. You just place your right hand at the base of her neck as you lean up to meet her halfway in a kiss filled with so many unspoken emotions that it takes your breath away on impact. The feel of her body moving against yours doesn't help the breathing situation either. You've had no practice but her lips and yours move like they've been expert dance partners for years and when she tilts your head back ever so slightly asking for your permission to make the kiss deeper, you can do nothing else but oblige the entry of her expert tongue. It's a movement you've done so many times before but only with Brittany has it ever felt this perfect. It ends all too quickly for your liking when she places one last lingering kiss to your lips and pulls back slightly to take in a very large breath. It wasn't until she did that you even realized that you needed air too.**

**"Well that was worth breaking the rules for don't you think?" she says through a smile.**

**"It most certainly was." You smile back.**

**You sit in silence for a moment just looking into her eyes. They've become a much darker shade of blue, filled with so much more than just lust. That kiss just changed everything. It doesn't have to but you don't see how it won't. You are now 100% more certain that you can't just be her friend anymore. Not after that. You're going to have to find a way to tell Rachel.**

**"It's almost twelve," she says while painfully removing her body from yours and smoothing down her skirt.**

**You miss the contact immediately but you don't tell her that. You don't want to move too fast but you also don't want to go to slow. You just look at her with a smile as you try to make sense of all the emotions that are running through not just your mind but your body and your still pounding heart. You can't help but wonder if she felt it.**

**"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks reclaiming the seat next to you.**

**"Not right now no," you say with an apologetic smile.**

**"Ok." She says a little dejectedly so you quickly amend your statement,**

**"It's just I don't know what to say yet. There's so much we need to discuss but we can't right now or in here," you say as people start coming back into the courtroom.**

**She just nods in understanding before a slow smile spreads across her face as she looks at you and asks,**

**"Can I ask you one more question?"**

**"Of course you can."**

**"What's your favourite Britney Spears song?"**

**It's an innocent enough question but you're smart enough to know that whatever song you tell her she's going to mentally play in her head to try and figure out how you feel, so you smile before you respond with,**

**"Radar."**

**She chuckles first before laughing in the way that you've come to adore before you spot a perplexed looking Rachel coming towards you both.**

***end flashback***

That first kiss you shared with Brittany was magical and every single one after that has been even more so. She is truly amazing. It's been a few weeks of taking it slow and building your relationship into something solid and you wouldn't change it for the world. You really do want this to work. It is gonna get stressful at times, like all relationships do but as you glance at the clock to see 7:50 AM blinking back at you, you realize that you've truly never been this happy before. With a swing of your legs off the bed and unto the floor, you thank God that it's the weekend. You love going to work with Brittany but you're looking forward to being able to kiss her without the fear of getting caught. You're also looking forward to spending the entire day wrapped up in her arms on the couch watching unwatchable television and annoying Quinn and Rachel. You take a shower and get dressed before heading to the kitchen where you're not surprised to see that you're alone. Of course no one else is up at 8:20 AM on a Saturday. Oh well, it looks like you'll be making breakfast. You swore you never would but you've been doing a lot of things that you swore you never would lately. Its Spanish omelettes and pancakes for everyone.

* * *

***Quinn***

***flashback***

**"Why did you run off like that?" Brittany asks from where she stands next to Santana's desk.**

**"Because Karofsky's such an asshole." You say as you feel the tears building up.**

**You don't really feel like crying, not about Karofsky. But ever since you kissed Rachel about 20 minutes ago you've been on an emotional rollercoaster. What if she tells you that she doesn't feel the same? What if she says that she still just wants to be friends? You honestly don't think you'd be able to be ok with that. Not after the way that kiss made you feel. No one has ever made you feel so vulnerable. Ugh!**

**"He is," she says coming to sit on the desk in front of you, "But that's not what these tears are about." she says gently wiping your cheek.**

**"No. They're not."**

**You lean back in your chair and close your eyes before you continue,**

**"I kissed Rachel and it made me feel things that I swore I never would and now I'm an emotional mess because I'm worried about what's going to happen between us."**

**It's quiet for awhile and you thank God that your eyes are closed because if Brittany's silence is any indication to the look on her face, you're glad you can't see it.**

**"So that's why Rachel looked so out of sorts and was mean to Santana. Her emotions are screwed up too."**

**Your eyes fly open at that admission.**

**"Brittany what are you talking about?"**

**"I'm talking about Rachel going all Gretchen Weiners 'you can't sit with us' on Santana when she came out of your office."**

**"You're kidding."**

**"Nope. She looked pretty much like you do right now."**

**"So what are you saying?"**

**"I'm saying," she says while taking both your hands in hers, "That she's probably thinking the same thing that you are. You won't know until you talk to her."**

**"Yeah I guess you're right. We're actually gonna take a drive somewhere in awhile to discuss it."**

**"That's cool. I wonder if Santana and I should do that. Do you think Santana and I should do that?"**

**For a second you're confused as to why she would ask that. It's not like she kissed Santana and now... Oh. My. God! No way.**

**"Brittany..." you begin with a slight smile, "Is there something that you would like to tell me that I don't know happens to maybe involve Santana lips along with yours?"**

**"What?" she practically squeals with delight as she slides off the desk and walks around it, "I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"Oh don't give me that... You kissed her didn't you?"**

**Well this just keeps getting better and better. You take one look at her face and you already know. A smile is all she gives you and that's all the answer you need.**

**"So was it everything you thought it would be?" you ask her.**

**"It was that and more." Comes her sombre reply.**

**"Then why the long face?"**

**"Because I don't know what's going to happen to us either. I mean what if she just wants to be friends? I can't just be her friend Quinn."**

**"I know baby and that's why what's going to happen is," you say as you walk over to where she stands in front of your desk, "We're going to go outside and talk to them. We won't know if they feel the same if we don't ever ask."**

**"Yeah you're right," she says taking your outstretched hand, "Let's go."**

***end flashback***

That walk and talk you both had in Central Park was honestly the best day of your life. She was so shy when she asked you if being with her was something that you could want. You couldn't help the way that your heart sped up when you told her that it wasn't something that you could want, but did want and her only response then was to kiss you. You didn't care about the people milling about and possibly gawking at you both. You didn't care about anything else, except you and her in that moment. It was perfect. The past few weeks have been perfect. So perfect that you had to physically will yourself off of her several times that week she spent being your 24/7 shadow. Now as you lay sideways on your bed watching her sleep soundly next to you, you feel so complete. She fell asleep wrapped in your arms halfway through the Burlesque movie, mumbling incoherently about how much hotter Madonna is than Cher. You slip out of bed quietly so you don't wake her, take a shower and get dressed before making your way downstairs to the kitchen where you're surprised to find Santana halfway done with breakfast. She said that she would leave the cooking to you which you lightly remind her of, to which she responds by turning a pancake into a projectile weapon that hits you square on the shoulder. Wonders never cease.

* * *

***Rachel***

Waking up in Quinn's bed is a great feeling but waking up next to her beats it by a long shot. It was a little after 3AM when you stirred and panicked slightly at the feel of someone's body behind yours with their hand draped around your waist. That's when you remembered that you were watching Burlesque with Quinn but couldn't stay awake through Christina Aguilera's poor acting. You had turned lightly in her arms until you were facing her and then you couldn't help but stare in wonder at the sleeping angel before you. Who looks this beautiful asleep? You take in everything from her hair strewn across the pillow, to her lips parted ever so slighty as she inhales to the way her chest moved when she exhaled. Being with her has been everything. This is honestly the first time in your life that you feel like you're not just living but alive. The night before you both stayed up super late on the couch talking about anything, everything and nothing at all. That's where Santana had found you at 7 in the morning curled up with her in your arms. She just gave you a knowing smile before she went back to her room. As you make your way out of Quinn's room and down to your own to take a shower and get dressed, you don't even try to stop the smile that surfaces at the thought of her. How did you get so lucky?

* * *

***Brittany***

_I will love you till the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Baby can you see through the tears?_

_Love you more,_

_Than those bitches before,_

_Say you'll remember (Oh baby)_

_Say you'll remember,_

_Oh baby will you?_

_I will love you till the end of time _

Lana Del Rey croons through your headphones at 9AM. You've been lying on your bed, showered and dressed for the past 15minutes just listening to her sing. You honestly had no idea who she was until Santana mentioned in conversation that she was obsessed with her voice and that Blue Jeans was her favorite song. She made you promise to listen to it and so you googled her and downloaded her albums and you've been hooked ever since. Just like you've been hooked on Santana. You've had your fair share of relationships and heartbreaks and it's only been a few weeks but you already know that no one has ever made you feel as beautiful and cherished as Santana has, and that if your relationship ever ended your heart would never ever be fully repaired. It doesn't get better than having the best. She's it for you. She's been it for you since the day she walked into your life with her dimpled smile and salute. You finally decide to get out of bed and head downstairs where you bump into Rachel on your way into the kitchen.

"Perfect timing," Quinn says from her spot at the counter, "Breakfast is served."

Rachel gives Quinn a kiss on the cheek and whispers something in her ear that makes her smile, before taking the stool next to her. One too many times you and Santana told her and Quinn not to scar you with their affection so now they don't even bother.

"Good morning beautiful," Santana says as she kisses you on your cheek. Quinn and Rachel aren't too keen on your pda's either.

"Good morning."

You grab the stool across from Rachel and Santana sits across from Quinn. You all engage in the usual laughter and witty banter that happens at the weekend breakfast gatherings. You're all still having fits of chuckles at Quinn's ridiculous Cher impersonation when suddenly it hits you.

"Hey guys, I know what we should do today."

"And what's that?" Rachel asks still visibly in glee

"Brit I love you but no ducks please." Quinn chimes in

You give her a pout before Santana says,

"I was actually looking forward to spending the day with you alone, but I guess I'm cool doing whatever you want to that includes the worst Cher impersonator ever and the hobbit."

That sends Rachel into another fit of laughter and Quinn launches a piece of leftover pancake at Santana that hits her on the neck.

"No I was thinking," you say taking the pancake off of her, "Let's go out to that Karaoke bar over on 5th."

It's quiet for a minute before Santana's,

"Uh uh. No way. I don't sing."

Is drowned out by Rachel's,

"Yes! Yes we should. I already know what I'm going to sing."

Quinn just gives Rachel her 'I think you're adorable look' before giving you a raised eyebrow. You don't answer her implied question, instead choosing to focus on the squabbling that Santana and Rachel are now involved in.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go to the damn Karaoke club." Santana says while standing and gathering the dishes.

"Victory is mine." Rachel fist pumps and you have to agree, she is adorable.

"But only after you all agree to watching the Keeping up with the Kardashians marathon with me and only if you Rachel Berry," Santana says pointing at her, "Do not sing a Barbara Streisand song. Thanks to you I know all the words to Don't Rain On My Parade."

She pouts for a bit before she relents and gets up to help Santana with the dishes.

"What song are you planning on singing to her?" Quinn whispers into your ear from her new position next to you.

Of course she knows. She always does.

"Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey." you respond.

"Never heard of it."

"It's a great song. You should youtube it."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Why would I?"

"Not about the song Brit, about how you feel."

"It's a little too soon for that don't you think?"

She fixes her eyes on Rachel and smiles softly when she giggles at something that Santana says.

"Is it?" comes her barely inaudible reply.

As you stare at Santana, you mentally ask yourself the same thing.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: And here ladies and gentlemen is Chapter 12. A lot of people have been looking forward to Puckerman's return and so here he is. It's kept me up for nights so I hope you enjoy it. Oh and Micky3y92 I had every intention of killing Kurt but you waxed poetic and changed my mind. I hope you don't get mad about what happens to him though.

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

***Puck***

Planning how to kill the DA is one thing. You've been thinking about how you would do that for a long time, but when you have to factor in that her sister is a Judge and you have to find a way to kill her too, it makes it a whole different ballgame. Especially since you have to make it look like it's an accident. Which is your specialty but still, you need this to be perfect. Dispose of them together or separately? That's your biggest question and you're a little short on the answer at the moment. When it comes to these things, you can't help but get a little sentimental. People who love each other shouldn't die apart right? The constant distractions don't help either. Schue hasn't said anything about it and you're thankful for that because you don't work well with deadlines, plus a car crash has to be carefully thought out and executed. You're thinking about how you're going to pull this off without your usual team when the phone starts ringing. Who the hell is calling you at 9AM on a Sunday? It takes you a second to find it but when you do, you feel a lot better about the interruption,

"Well, well, well ... It's been a long time Kitty." You say in greeting

"That it has Puck," comes her monotone reply, "I trust that stupid Mohawk on your head made it through the night yet again."

"That's funny. I don't recall you thinking that it was so stupid when you used to spend the night with it." you reply with a smug grin.

"Can we not discuss my mistakes at 9AM?" she says trying her best to sound annoyed, but you can always hear the hint of a smile in her voice.

"It's whatever you want Kit, you know that." Is all you can say.

And it really is. You miss her. You miss what you used to have until of course you had to go and screw it up. Now she's marrying that damn Abrams guy and you can't do anything about it because if he ends up dead she'll know it was you.

"I miss you too Noah," she says barely audibly and you both stay silent for a minute and reminisce before she continues,

"But I didn't call to talk about us. I called because I have some news that I thought you might want to hear."

That gets you to sit up straight.

"Ok, spill. What is it?"

"Your favourite DA and her Judge sister both have personal assistants now."

You give the phone a confused look but then you remember that she can't see you, so you verbalise,

"What do you mean personal assistants? I didn't hear about that."

"That's because nobody really knows. I mean they're around but they're not around."

"So how did you find out?"

"You keep forgetting that I'm Kitty Wilde," she says through a laugh, "I find out everything."

True.

"Are these personal assistants military? Or are they really personal assistants?"

"I'm not too sure on that one yet. They've showed no signs of being military so far, Quinn's own even talked back to me."

"Really? I'm shocked," you sarcastically respond, "And the other one?"

"She didn't say a word. She just stood next to Brittany and smiled the entire time. It was kind of weird."

"Hmmmm"

"What are you thinking?" she asks after you've been quiet for awhile.

"I'm thinking that I need to know just how personal these personal assistants are."

"You mean like if they're lovers or something?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"But why would it matter if they're sleeping together or not?"

"Because love interests make it all the more sweet."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll definitely have to hold off on killing them both till I figure it out."

"Ugh! I want them dead Puckerman!"

"And they will be. Calm down. You're starting to sound like Schue."

"How is my darling Uncle anyway?" she asks in a tone that lets you know that she doesn't really care.

"Like you care." You respond.

"True I don't, so let's switch tactics," you hear her say something to Artie before she continues, "What about Karofsky?"

"What about him?"

"Are you still going to kill Kurt?"

"I was but I need Karofsky to still feel like he has something to lose and if I kill his sweetheart he may not want to be too cooperative anymore."

"So you're not going to do anything?"

"Well I didn't say that."

"Why are you are so infuriating! Just tell me already."

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Me, Jake and Sam are going to be paying our respects to their house at our little visit later on."

"You're carrying your little brother with you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because he's still in high school Noah."

"Look he wanted into this business so he needs to properly learn how to beat the crap out of somebody."

"And whose ass exactly are you going to kick? Karofsky's or Kurt's?

"I may slap Karofsky around a little bit but we're after Kurt. That should provide David with the right amount of motivation needed to stop being a dick head lawyer don't you think?"

"So I do," she says before taking a breath, "I really do miss the days when we would plot revenge on your couch with nothing but a bowl of popcorn between us and a case of Bud Light."

You can't stop the smile from forming on your face.

"Those were good times huh?"

"The best of times actually."... "Anyway, I should probably go. I know you like to hit the gym before you hit people so, have fun. Be sure to give David my love."

"Can I call you later to tell you what he says?"

"It's whatever you want Noah, you know that."

The more things change, the more they stay the same.

"Bye Kit." You say smile evident.

"Bye."

And with that she's gone. You never believed in the whole 'one that got away' thing but that's exactly what it feels like every time you say goodbye to her. Love interests really do make it sweeter, but they also make it a lot more painful.

It is now 6 o'clock on a Sunday evening and you would rather be at home watching the Raiders kick the Cowboys ass but instead you're in Karofsky's house with blood that is not yours all over your hand. You can't even remember when you shifted from directing your expert right hooks at Karofsky's face and started on Kurt's but as your fist connects with his face yet again, David starts begging you to,

"STOP! Please! For God's sake stop hitting him!"

You're pretty sure that there are now tears in his eyes but whatever, this is what you do. You went all the way to the gym to get pumped up for this, so with a smirk in Karofsky's direction, you give Kurt one last punch and then a solid kick to his stomach for good measure. The noise that he makes when he hits the ground should make you cringe but you've been doing this a long time. It's been years since you last cared about other people's pain.

"I think I just broke some of his ribs." You say walking over to the couch and sitting right next to a tied up Karofsky.

"You're a fucking monster!" He spits with enough venom to make you just a little bit glad that his hands aren't free.

"I am a fucking monster, but I didn't come here to talk about my sex life with you Karofsky. We don't have that in common."

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done to Kurt."

"Kill me? Oh no David, that's not how this works." You say wiping the blood from off of your hand onto his shirt.

"Here's your gun." Sam says walking over and handing you a 9mm.

"Thank you Sam," you say taking it and flipping the safety catch off. You're definitely in the mood to 'accidentally' fire it at someone.

"You see Karofsky I'm the one with the gun and I'm the one who kills people for a living. I'm also the one that's gonna put a bullet through your boyfriends head and then your own if you don't do exactly what the fuck I want."

"Fuck you Noah."

You smack him across the face with the butt of the gun before you respond,

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you David, unless of course you wanna eat bullets for dinner. I'll be more than happy to feed you my gun."

"You won't kill me, you need me."

"See that's where you've got it all wrong. I don't need you, I want you. Needs and wants are very different my friend. You see needs are assets and wants are liabilities. You're a liability."

"Then why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"Because Kurt over there isn't ready I'm sure to become a widow, although it looks like you might."

"You leave him out of this!"

"Or else what?" you ask placing the gun to his forehead, "I thought we already established that the Jew doesn't die in this movie."

"What do you want?"

"Good boy Karofsky. Very good boy," You say with a smirk before getting off the couch,

"I don't want you to, I need you to find a way to get Blaine and Sebastian out on bail. You see Blaine's my wingman because he's fucking crazy and he likes to shoot everything that moves, and Sebastian is my marksman because even in the dark he can put a bullet straight through your head. I need them in order to properly kill the DA and the Judge. You do that and I'm thinking that I won't kill you until next year."

"How do you expect me to do that? He's been denied bail twice already! You think that miraculously the next time's going to be different?"

"That's why I came here to give you some motivation buddy," you say as you point the gun in Kurt's direction, "Make sure that the third time's a charm, because if not the next time I visit it'll be to pull the trigger and I'm not a one bullet kind of guy."

"I'll figure it out ok, I'll figure out. Just please, untie me and let me take him to the hospital. Please."

There was a time when you would've been moved by that plea but that time has passed. You're about to tell David that before Jake touches your arm lightly and Sam goes over to untie him. You watch as he scrambles across to Kurt and lifts him with a gentle strength that only comes from needing to help someone you love. He's on his way to the door when you suddenly remember,

"Oh and David, Judge Wilde sends her love."

"Tell her to go fuck herself." Is his response before he's out the door with Kurt curled up in his arms.

"Will do."

Jake and Sam start telling you that they thought you were too harsh but all you can honestly hear is blah, blah, blah. David really needs to get Blaine and Sebastian out of jail. Because these two pussies are annoying.

It's 8 o'clock when you get back home. After a shower and a quick phone call to Schue, you decide to call Kitty. It's not that late and it's not like she has to go to work tomorrow anyway. It rings twice before she picks up,

"I've been waiting." She says in greeting

"I've been busy." You reply back.

"You're always busy."

"Is that why you didn't want to wait anymore?"

You hear her audibly sigh before she responds,

"I waited for you as long as I could."

"Did you really? Because two months later you were all 'I love Artie Abrams on Facebook." you say with a hard edge to your voice. It's been a long day.

"Yes I did really. God Noah, don't act like I'm the one that left you." She bites out.

"I left you for your own good."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"How is that bullshit Kitty?"

"If you really left me for my own good, then why can't you leave me alone? Why do you keep calling me and reminding that you exist? Is it because you want me to leave him for you?"

"I don't know."

"You do know. You're just doing what you always do."

"And what's that?"

"Run."

"It shouldn't matter to you anymore what I do if you're getting married."

"Why are you doing this Noah? I thought we got past all of this. I thought we were friends."

"Look I just called you to let you know what Karofsky said."

You hear her sigh again.

"And what's that?" she asks

"He said that you could go fuck yourself.

"Why does it sound like you're hoping the same thing?" she asks and you can hear the pain in her voice.

This is not at all how you expected this conversation to go.

"I would never hope that for you."

"Then what do you hope for me Noah? Tell me."

"I can't talk about this right now Kit. I gotta go."

"Of course you do, you always do. But before you go, here's a word of advice. Loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things Noah. I just thought you should know that."

That's the last thing she says before she hangs up and leaves you with nothing but her voice in your head. It's hits you as ironic that it's the same exact thing that your ex-girlfiend when you broke up with her. She loved you something fierce and you've never admitted it but you loved her too, hell you still do. You've always been convinced that Kitty's the one that got away but now you're not so sure. Sometimes you wonder if she did come back what would happen to your feelings for Kitty. Would they still be as strong as they are now? She may not be yours anymore but your feelings have always remained the same. You don't think that it'll ever change. David better get Sebastian and Blaine out on bail, and quickly because you have the overwhelming urge to kill something, or someone. When did everything become so complicated?

* * *

***Karofsky***

Noah Puckerman must die. You've been sitting in the emergency room for hours just waiting to make sure that Kurt's ok. When the doctor came out to tell you about his injuries you couldn't help but fall apart right there on the floor. Most importantly were the broken ribs that tore some stuff and caused severe internal bleeding. They rushed him into surgery but with his added concussion, broken wrist and fractured jaw they couldn't say when he would be out or when he would wake up. The nurse had questioned you about how all of this had happened when she was stitching up your eyebrow and lip but you couldn't risk telling her the truth. You know that Schue has friends on the police force and that Puck wouldn't hesitate to send you back home to Florida in a body bag.

"David Karofsky?" a nurse walks into the waiting room and calls with a thick southern accent.

"Over here," you say standing up and making quick of the several steps to get to her, "Is Kurt ok?"

"It was touch and go for awhile, but he's gonna be fine." She says rubbing your hands lightly.

"Oh thank God. Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"Not yet sweetheart, he's in the Intensive Care Unit. The doctors want to observe him for a while longer before you're allowed to go on in."

"And when will that be?"

"Probably sometime tomorrow."

"Will you call me? Please. I just really need to be there when he wakes up."

"I will as soon as that little angel opens his eyes. You should go home and rest. You sure look like you could use some yourself."

And with that she's off back through the doors and you're left alone with your thoughts for a long moment. You can't go home, not right now. There's just no way. You know what you have to do but you're going to need a little liquid courage first. On second thought, make that a lot of liquid courage. Now where's the closest bar?

* * *

***Santana***

It's Sunday, it's 11 o'clock and everyone is wide awake in La Case de Pierces. You all slept in till pretty late this morning thanks to last nights karaoke field trip. Of course Rachel got too drunk to keep her promise and ended up singing Don't Rain On My Parade. As if you both doing Beautiful Liar wasn't bad enough. Quinn floored you with her rendition of Taylor Swift's State of Grace but it was Brittany singing Young & Beautiful by Lana Del Rey that took your breath away. You don't even think your rendition of 1+1 by Beyonce could match up to that. Well, maybe it could. After lazing around for the entire day getting over your respective hangovers, you all went to dinner at a little Italian restaurant and then for ice cream at your favourite spot. This time you and Rachel got Quinn and Brittany to try the flavours that you suggested. It is an absolute crime that not everyone loves sorbets. Especially lemon sorbets. What's not to love about lemon sorbets? You'll never understand it. Now you're sitting on the floor, back against the couch with Brittany sitting in between your legs and leaning into you while you watch the Rizzoli and Isles marathon. Quinn and Rachel were watching it too until Rachel got bored and decided that she would rather watch Quinn. That led to them making out excessively and now you're pretty sure that Rachel's hand is somewhere inside Quinn's shirt. You're about to tell them to take it up to Quinn's bedroom when there's a ring of the doorbell, followed by a knock of the door. You feel the temperature in the living room change as both Quinn and Brittany go rigid. The only light on in the entire house is coming from the television but it's enough to see their faces, and they do not look at all calm.

"Is anyone expecting anyone?" Rachel asks but you're not surprised when neither of them answers.

You give Rachel a look before turning your attention to the blonde wrapped in your arms and holding on for dear life.

"Brittany, baby look at me."

There's another ring of the doorbell followed by a more forceful knock. She shuts her eyes tightly and you can see that Quinn is doing pretty much the same thing with Rachel, who gives you the same look before she turns her attention to the blonde wrapped in her arms,

"Quinn, honey Santana and I are going to go see who's at the door ok?" Rachel says again to no response, "Why don't you and Brittany go upstairs and lock the door."

What is it about knocks on the door that freaks them out so much? You give Brittany a kiss on the forehead before standing up and following Rachel into the foyer.

"Who the hell could that be?" you ask

"I have not a clue so I'm going in with my gun out." She says flicking the safety catch off of her Desert Eagle.

"When did you get a Desert Eagle?" you whisper as you get closer to the door.

"I didn't," she whispers through a smile, "It's yours."

You're about to give her the third degree when you hear the voice on the other side of the door speak.

"Judge Fabray open up please. I know you and the DA are in there."

What the fuck is Karofsky doing here? At 11:30 freaking PM?

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Rachel asks clearly confused.

"I'm wondering the same thing Rach."

"You think we should open it?"

"Only if I get to kick his ass."

"If he deserves it, I won't stand in your way."

"You got my back Berry?"

"Always Lopez."

* * *

***Rachel***

"It's been a minute Santana. Why isn't he awake yet?"

"Oh I don't know Rachel, maybe because I drop kicked him and he hit his head and blacked out."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have drop kicked him then."

"Well maybe you should have shot him then when he came at me."

"He wasn't coming at you, he was taking a step forward."

"Oh I'm sorry for mistaking his hand almost hitting me in the face for a hug."

"Clearly he's drunk if the stench of him is anything to go by. He didn't know what he was doing."

"I'll keep that in mind next time to do nothing when a drunk guy who looks like he belongs in the NFL takes a swing at me."

"You're overreacting."

"You remember it how you want and I'll remember it how it happened."

You roll your eyes at her before you watch as she bends down and smacks Karofsky hard across the face. It's enough to get him to stir into consciousness. Thank God. Although to be fair, who wouldn't wake up after a slap like that? Clearly Santana wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to kick his ass. He slowly sits upright on the foyer floor, blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust to the lights and rubs his cheek gingerly before asking,

"Where am I?"

"In Charlie's Chocolate Factory. Where else would you be?" comes Santana's sarcastic reply.

"Could you not right now?" you say to her in an effort to get her to calm down.

You know that it's going to take a lot more than that but she doesn't say anything. She just gestures to you that he's all yours before folding her arms and staring at him.

"You're in the house of the DA and Judge Fabray," you tell him, "Why are you here David?"

"Who are you?" he asks gesturing at you and Santana.

"We are their personal assistants. They're in Colorado right now so we're house sitting." You lie.

"I have to warn them about something." He says

"Warn them about what?" Santana asks him

"I don't think I should tell you." He says standing up.

You don't even have a chance to respond before Santana has him down on his knees in a chokehold gasping for air as she says,

"Listen you son of a bitch, you're 20 seconds away from blacking out due to a lack of oxygen and 10 seconds away from me crushing your fucking voice box. My suggestion would be that you started using it."

"Ok! Ok!" he chokes out, "I'll talk."

She releases her hold on him before backing up and gesturing to you once again. You give her your 'I think you're annoying sometimes' look before returning your attention to the gasping human in front of you,

"What do they need to be warned about David?"

"I know who's trying to kill them."

Suddenly you don't care so much that he showed up drunk at 11:30 and interrupted your little play date with Quinn.

"Who's trying to kill them?" Santana asks with a death glare that would make even the devil tell her the truth.

"A guy named Schue. He's one of the biggest drug dealers in New York. Blaine and Sebastian worked for him right up until they got caught. He's got his second in command, a guy named Puck working on how to kill them but he insists he can't do it without them."

"Is there anyone else who wants them dead besides Schue and his gang?" you ask him

"No that's it," he says running a hand through his hair, "Oh and uh Judge Wilde. Yeah, she's in on it too I almost forgot."

"I knew it!" Santana practically screams, "I'm going to enjoy killing that bitch."

"Killing? I thought you were personal assistants?" he asks slightly perplexed.

"It's a figure of speech, just roll with it." She responds

While Santana is off doing her victory dance, something clicks in your head. Something's still not right.

"David," you begin, "It's not that we're not grateful for this information but why exactly are you telling us this?"

"Because I need Judge Fabray and the DA to let Blaine and Sebastian go."

"Are you fucking crazy? Or did I hit you too hard?" Santana says coming to stand next to you, where you stand in front of him before she continues,

"Why the hell would we tell them to let the people who are going to help kill them go?"

"Because if they don't they're going to kill my boyfriend."

"They threatened to kill you?" you ask

"You have a boyfriend?" is Santana's question

"Not that we're judging or anything." You say giving her a look

"Yes they did, yes I do and his name is Kurt. Right now he's in the ICU after Puck paid us a little visit this afternoon."

"I'm sorry." You tell him

"Kurt is my world," he says looking between you and Santana, "I know that it's a lot to ask but I would do whatever they wanted me to do if it meant keeping him alive."

"So you'd be willing to gather Intel for us?" Santana asks

"I'd help gather Intel for Russia if it meant saving his life."

"We'll talk to them. I can't make you any promises but we'll definitely talk to them ok?" you tell him.

"I guess that's fair." He responds.

You walk him to the door and your brain is still reeling from the information before Santana's question catches your attention,

"Wait a second," she says grabbing his arm, "The guy who's been hired to kill them, you said his name was Puck."

"Yeah, yeah it is. Why?"

"Is Puck short for Noah Puckerman?" she asks as her follow up

"Yeah, it's Noah Puckerman. Why? Do you know him?"

"No. I just heard the name somewhere before. Thanks Karofsky."

"You're welcome."

The air becomes tense and the mood becomes angry between you and Santana as you both stand on the porch and watch him drive away. As soon as his car swerves left and out of the driveway, she doesn't hesitate to ask,

"What are you going to do about Puck?"

"What can I do about Puck? This is a pretty delicate situation don't you think?"

"Don't come at me with that ok. Did you have any idea?"

"No I didn't know that he was killing people. And even if I did I don't think that we would have discussed who he's killing next on our phone calls."

"I wouldn't be a sarcastic bitch to me right now if I were you."

"Otherwise what? You're gonna go all Lima Heights?"

"Dammit Rachel. This is serious. Can't you like tell him to back off?"

"I would if I could Santana but I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because the rules have now changed."

"All you got to do is call him up and say, 'hey could you maybe not kill my girlfriend or Santana's for that matter. We're kinda in love with them and we haven't told them yet.' "

"Spare me please. You know as well as I do that it's not going to work."

"Rachel, he's your fucking cousin. How is that not going to work?"

"And you're his ex-girlfriend. He used to love you and maybe he still does. Do you think asking him not to kill your current girlfriend would be such a smart idea?"

"Again, please dim your sarcastic bitch and focus. How do we handle this?"

"The same way we always do. We recon. We plan. We execute."

"Except we're doing recon, plan, execute on your fucking cousin who just so happens to be my ex-boyfriend!"

"Can you keep your voice down."

"No. Fuck you Rachel. Call him and call him off."

"Even if I asked him, he wouldn't listen to me. You heard Karofsky, he works for Schue and Schue wants them dead."

"So you're not going to do anything at all? You're not even going to try? You're not even going to tell Quinn?"

"Tell her what exactly? That my cousin is trying to kill her and I'm confused about what to do? No I am not going to do that and you're not going to tell Brittany either."

"You can't ask me to lie to her Rachel because I won't."

"I'm sorry you must have me confused. Did you hit your head too?" you say turning to directly face her, "See I'm not asking you Santana, I'm fucking telling you that you cannot tell Brittany. Do I make myself clear?"

You watch her jaw tense and her eyes narrow before she responds with,

"Crystal Colonel."

"Good."

"I just hope for your sake that when the time comes you'll be able to put a bullet through his head, before he puts one through your hearts. And I promise you Rachel that if you not doing anything about this causes anything to happen to either Brittany or Quinn, I will not hesitate to kill you."

You let her walk away because you have no response to that. You don't want anything to happen to Quinn or Brittany either but he's your cousin. What the fuck are you supposed to do? Shit just got so much more complicated than you ever thought possible. Your favourite cousin in the entire world has been hired to kill the love of your life. How do you choose between that? How do you choose between the one you grew up with and the one you want to grow old with? How do you pick which one to save? Better yet, how do you pick which one dies? You can't call Noah, you just can't. For as much as Santana is your sister, Noah is your brother. You would do anything for them both. You just never thought that you would ever have to choose between them both. You may not have the strength to kill Noah if push ever came to shove, but you're 100% sure that Santana does. Question is, for the sake of Quinn and Brittany, would you let her?


	14. Chapter 13

AN: It's been ages and for that I am truly sorry. I blame this super late update on the fact that I am a college student and college is nothing at all like high school no matter how much I wish it was. In any case, here is the new chapter. It was originally going to be a part 1 and part 2 type of thing but I said f!# it and changed my mind. I've written and rewritten it so many times and I'm a little stuck on some things but I promise the next chapter has already been started. Your feedback gives me encouragement so please don't hold back your critiques good or bad. This story is as much yours as it is mine! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! Hint: The claws are about to come out in the next chapter. Question is, who's going to end up on the rocks and who's going to be rock solid? Read the chapter and tell me who you think is going to experience trouble in paradise!

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

***Quinn***

It's Thursday. It's morning. It's quiet. It's awkward. Today marks day twenty of their war and you don't know how much more of this you'll be able to take without the end result being you screaming at either of them to fix it. You've gotten so accustomed to Rachel's early morning laughter at Santana's sarcasm filled jokes but now all you have to look forward to at 7AM, is them sitting light years away from each other and eating their breakfast in cold silence while you and Brittany try and make small talk. Seriously, the temperature drops whenever one so much as sees the other one. You're team Rachel all the way, but if there was a first place trophy for the coldest glare, Santana would win it hands down. Her chocolate orbs practically turn into glaciers. They've been like this ever since that Sunday night when the Karofsky thing happened. You're pretty sure that there would have been bloodshed if you hadn't sided with Santana to let them stay imprisoned after Rachel had suggested that you let Blaine and Sebastian go and Brittany had agreed with her. It was two versus two in a heated debate that only ended when Santana traded in her scathing English sarcasms for Spanish curses and then silence before storming off with you following suit. That night everyone went to bed mad at everyone, but judging by the fact that you all looked like crap the next morning, it's safe to say that no one really got much sleep at all. Of course by Monday morning you and Brittany were good and by Monday night you and Rachel were fine, but Rachel and Santana? War torn countries have seen more peace. The sad part is that you know it's killing them to fight like this. Even a blind person could see through their tough exteriors that they're both hurting and that they really want to talk to each other, but they just can't bring themselves to lower their guards or their pride. Nobody ever wants to be the first one to say that they've been an idiot. You know you don't. You've tried to talk to Rachel about it but that never works out quite like the way you thought it would. You both just end up arguing about it and after she went all Regina George 'stop trying to make fetch happen, it's not going to happen' on you before walking out of the room and slamming your bedroom door shut, you've been doing exactly that. That was yesterday night and you're still a little bit upset about what she said, so you're taking the morning to cool off and forget about it. She didn't intend to be mean and you know that she didn't, but you're still you so of course you're still mad going to be mad about it. You don't have to work today thankfully and since Santana is your 24/7 chaperone, you're going to spend the entire day with her. Maybe Rachel will come up in conversation and maybe she'll decide to talk about what's going on between them that's making them hate each other so much and then maybe, just maybe you'll be able to help them fix whatever it is and get things back to normal. Putting your need to discover the truth aside though, you also feel like going on a shopping spree but since Brittany has to go to work and Rachel has to take her, not that you would've asked Rachel anyway because you're not speaking, Santana is the obvious choice. You're in need of a few new pairs of jeans and since that's all that she wears along with hoodies and sneakers when she's not wearing work suits, she's perfect. You just hope that she doesn't get mad at you like Rachel does when you decide to start asking. You and Santana have become really close with all the time that you spend together and you'd like to think that she trusts you as much as you trust her. What could be so bad that the Generals' right and left hands won't come together anymore? Speaking of the General, you spoke to him yesterday but maybe it's time you spoke to him about this. Rachel told you to leave it alone but even with your military upbringing you've never been one to follow orders. It's just not in your DNA. You quietly make your way out the front door and down the driveway to the bench in front of the fountain before dialling his number and listening to the phone ring,

"Come on daddy pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up."

After four rings he does,

"Hi pumpkin," he says in greeting, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Dad it's 7:30." You reply.

"You say that now, but there was a time when you believed that waking up before 10AM should have been outlawed."

"I credit someone for waking us up at 5AM to go on family bonding hikes for that," you say with a laugh, "But I didn't call to talk about my obvious disdain for the sunrise, I called to see how you were."

"Didn't we establish that I was fine just yesterday?"

"A lot can change in a day daddy," you add with a sigh. You know that better than anyone.

"It is as it always is, but it's going to get lonely now that you're mother's leaving."

"France is tomorrow? Ugh! I totally spaced."

"For two months. What am I going to do without her for two months?"

"Imagine how I feel but you could always Skype with her. I mean the French do have internet daddy."

"I would, but I have no idea how that works or what that is."

"This coming from the guy who watches the Kardashian shows and knows who Nicki Minaj is," you state with a laugh, "I am surpriseed to say the least. Don't worrry though, I'll ask Santana to walk you through the set up."

"Oh don't judge me but since we're speaking of Santana," he says after a beat, "Is everything ok with her? The last time we spoke she didn't sound at all like her usual self."

"What do you mean?" you tentatively ask.

"She just sounded different too me. There was no sarcasm, no wit. I asked her if she was enjoying babysitting and she said yes, not 'oh yeah, I'm having the time of my life' like she usually does." He replies.

"I'm sure she's fine." You state in a voice that you're sure gives you away.

"Quinn right now you're being about as transparent as a clear window. What's wrong?" he asks.

Yup. Definitely gave it away.

"I'm sure it's nothing big." You tell him finally.

"Is it about Santana?"

"To be honest with you, that's what I called to talk to you about."

"I'm all ears." Is all he says and so you plunge ahead before you change your mind.

"Rachel and Santana got into some huge fight and now it's like they don't even exist to each other anymore."

"What do you mean it's like they don't even exist to each other anymore?" he softly asks.

You know what that voice means and it's not a good voice to hear, but you can't let that stop you. They'll thank you for this later. Well you know that Santana will. Rachel however, you're not so sure.

"They avoid each other constantly, and they won't talk to each other either," you continue, "The other day Rachel accidentally hit Santana in the head with a throw pillow and I swear the living room almost turned into fight club. Thank God for Brittany because there is no way that I was parting that. I was about to let it happen."

"Do you have any clue what their argument was about?" he asks with the gears surely turning in his head.

"Nope. Not a clue."

"What the hell could possibly be wrong between them? They're usually so attached." he asks and you can picture clearly the confusion written all over his face.

"I honestly don't know and they won't tell us. I've tried to ask Rachel and Brittany's asked Santana but nothing."

"I think I need to come out to New York." He states with a sigh.

"Daddy I just called for advice, I don't think..."

"This isn't up for debate," he interrupts, "I'll take a cab from the airport straight to the house. You just make sure that they're both home at the same time ok."

"Wait, you're coming today?"

"No I can't today but I'll be there tomorrow after your mother leaves."

"I finish work before Brittany does tomorrow, but I guess I could convince Santana for us to stick around. Maybe even take the same car."

"Excellent. That should give me enough time."

You spot Brittany and Rachel getting into her car before you return your attention back to him,

"I guess I should probably let you go now. I know it's almost time for the morning PT."

"That it is sweetheart, but I'll text you later ok?"

"Yeah ok. Bye dad. Love you."

"Love you too and give some love to your sister for me."

"Will do."

With a click he's gone and with a wave so are Brittany and Rachel. You know that Rachel's not going to be too thrilled at seeing the General right now but whatever, she'll just have to deal with it. Desperate times call for desperate measures and all that. You should probably text Brittany though. You just hope that she's on your side with this one.

* * *

***Puck***

It's been a pretty busy morning. You had to pick up Schue from the airport, collect a shipment over in Harlem, supervise an early morning shipment offload and then count through them all to make sure that the numbers added up correctly. You're sure that the rookies know better than to steal from the boss after you had to make an example out of one of them a couple of weeks ago, but it's always better to be safe than sorry, especially since you've never quite liked being the one doing the apologizing anyway. You haven't even gotten a chance to discuss what you found out from Kitty with him yet but you're 80% sure that you already know what he's going to tell you, and it goes a little something like 'if the personal assistants get in the way, kill them too'. Not like you hadn't already planned on it. You're in the office with Schue and Jake talking numbers and strategy when your cell phone lights up with a text that makes you more than a little surprised.

_Guess who is back in New York! I need to see you. When are you free?_

When did that happen? Rachel's back in town? Well it's about damn time. The last time you spoke to her she was going on a special assignment. The excitement that courses through your veins is unreal but you quickly remind yourself that you're in a meeting with your boss and smiling like an idiot isn't regular Thursday morning behaviour. Up until now you really hadn't realised just how much you'd missed her. When she was over in Iraq, you would go to church every single time there was a service just to offer up prayers for her safe return. You suddenly feel a little lightheaded and your excitement over seeing your favourite cousin in the entire world is momentarily dimmed because you know that wherever Rachel is, Santana is and you're not sure that you're ready to run into her at the neighbourhood grocery store just yet. You guys ended on a pretty bad note and she's licensed to carry a weapon that you're pretty sure that she wouldn't hesitate to use, especially on you.

_I'm so glad you're back! I'm busy right now but I'll be free to talk anytime tomorrow._

You quickly text back. You have so much to tell her and from the sound of it, she has a lot to tell you too. You're mentally debating whether to talk to her about the whole Kitty/Santana emotional rollercoaster that you've been on lately, when your phone vibrates with another text.

_Great! How about tomorrow at two then? I'll meet you at the little diner that we used to steal pastries from over on Seventh Street._

"Hey Schue," you say interrupting his conversation with Jake, "I hate to up and leave but there's something I gotta do."

"Where do you have to be?" he asks not really paying attention.

"It's a thing," you say standing up, "But I'll be back."

You exit the office and quickly write her a text back,

_I'll be there sitting at our favourite booth. I can't wait to see you Rach, I really am glad that you're finally back._

You head out to the parking lot and soon you're doing 70 on a 55 just to get back to your house and finally wrap the birthday present you got for her but never sent. She's going to be super thrilled when she sees it. When you were kids and you would come to visit her on summer vacations, she would always drag you down to the music store and force you to spend endless hours with her listening to what she deemed songs you must know, which of course meant listening to all the Broadway classics. You didn't see the appeal then, but when you would miss her listening to Defying Gravity was as close as you could get to the feeling of her actually being there with you. She was never just a cousin, she was always more like a sister to you apart from being your best friend. You just hope that no one else got her an autographed copy of Funny Girl along with the soundtrack because you would be more than willing to hunt them down and stuff hot coals down their throat, unless it was Santana of course. Your phone lights up and you smile as you read her message. You honestly feel better than you have in days. It's so good to have her back.

_I've missed you too Noah and I can't wait to see you either._

* * *

***Brittany***

As you sit in your corner office on the seventh floor looking out at the picturesque view of New York that's laid out in front of you, you can't help but think that it's just not that beautiful anymore. You love your dad, but not even Quinn's text about him coming tomorrow could make you feel any better right now. Not when Rachel and Santana are still at war with each other like everyone on the cast of Basketball Wives. You can't help but to be on edge every time that they're in the same room together, because there is still the very real possibility that wine bottles and plates could start flying in true Evelyn Lozada fashion. It's safe to say that it's been a rough couple of days. Ever since that Sunday you've been able to talk to Santana about anything and everything except what's going on between her and Rachel. Even when you say Quinn's name she gets all tense at the possibility that maybe you might bring Rachel into whatever it is that you're talking about. You're a patient person, and you're trying so hard to be about this entire crazy situation but you just want it all to stop. Sadly, you just don't know how to make it stop. The good part is that you and Santana haven't been arguing with each other over it though like the other two have, the bad part is that instead whenever you bring it up she just gets deathly quiet and remains that way until you decide to drop it. You've dropped it so many times that you don't think picking it up even makes sense anymore. You've run out of options with her and so you're hoping that maybe you'll have more luck with Rachel. Maybe she'll be in a talking mood. She hasn't been exactly thrilled when she hears the name Santana either.

"Hey Britt," she says coming back into your office and closing the door, "Tina said to tell you that your 8 o'clock has been pushed back to 10."

"Again? What's the reason this time?" you ask with an eye roll for good measure. Time to get your head in the game Pierce.

"I'm not exactly sure. She did mention something about Judge Sylvester having a family emergency though."

"What family? She was raised by the devil!"

"Whoa there Britt..."

"No. She hates me. She doesn't show up late to any other court hearings but mine."

"That was one time Britt."

"No, that was one time since you've been here. That woman is out to get me!"

Ok, so maybe you're overreacting but Rachel doesn't need to know that. You have to be lawyer Brittany right now, that's the only way this will work.

"Do you want me to kill her for you?" she asks you with a smile.

"Only if you can make it look like an accident," you reply smiling back, "Hit her with like a truck or something."

"Consider it done." She says with a twinkle in her eye that gives you the impression that she actually would.

"I'm sorry about my outburst. I just have a lot on my mind." You say switching tactics. You didn't go to Harvard for nothing.

"I know you do sweetie," she says with a sigh before joining you on the office couch. She slowly rubs her right temple and then pinches the bridge of her nose before she adds, "So do I."

Bingo. There it is. The opening that you so desperately wanted has arrived and that's why you're the DA. Technically this is unethical but whatever. Desperate times calls for desperate measures and all that.

"Is whatever that's on your mind about you and Santana?" you ask.

"It's not just about Santana," she says running her hand through her hair, "There are other people involved."

"Like who?" you press.

"Like the kind I don't talk about."

"Look I know you don't want to talk about it," you say looking directly at her, "But I need you to talk to me Rach. It's hard enough getting the silent treatment about this from Santana. I can't handle it from you too."

"I know and I'm sorry but its complicated Britt," she says in frustration, "I wish I could tell you but I can't do that. Well at least not right now."

Abruptly, she gets up from her spot besides you on the couch and walks over to stand in front of the giant glass wall. You stay silent and watch as she mentally debates on what she can say and what she can't before she takes a deep breath and turns to face you. There's a fear behind her eyes that you're immediately baffled by. What is she so afraid of? You don't think that you should question her though, so you contend to just sit and wait until she's ready. It's a tense couple of minutes before she takes a deep breath and utters a sentence that makes your heart drop and your hair stand up on end,

"I know who's trying to kill you and Quinn."

Wait ... what? Did she just? No. That's not what she said. Confused doesn't even begin to explain what you are right now. Did she just say that she knows who's trying to kill you and Quinn? Of all the things one could expect to hear, you were certainly not expecting to hear that. You're momentarily glad that you decided to skip out on a heavy breakfast, instead opting to go with coffee and yoghurt because you'd be chucking up more than just the deuces right now, which would have really sucked. You had the carpet cleaned like two days ago and you're pretty sure that mocha mixed with kiwi lime pie would leave a stain too hard to get out of a rug.

"What are you talking about?" you ask her slightly nauseated, "How does one know who's trying to me, not to mention kill my sister who just so happens to be their girlfriend and not tell me about."

"Because this situation is so much more complicated than you even know Brittany." She says running a hand through her hair.

"This just in, I went to Law School Rachel, complicated isn't exactly hard for me to understand."

"Britt ..."

"NO," you quickly interrupt her. Your confusion has been replaced by anger at this point and you're a little scared and anxious about who the person could be. You don't feel like biting your tongue anymore,

"You better start talking. I want to know who and why. I want to know everything."

She sighs in resignation before she makes her way back over to the couch and sits next to you.

"Fine," she says looking at you, "But after I'm done you have to promise not to hate me."

"I could never hate you Rachel," You reassure her, "Whatever it is I promise you that I won't."

"It's funny," she says through a sad smile, "Santana and I always said the same thing."

* * *

***Santana***

"How about this one?" Quinn asks coming out of the dressing room and again twirling in front of you.

"Only if you plan to pair it with black pumps and put your hair up." You respond.

She walks over to the floor length mirror and looks thoughtfully at herself before she's back inside the dressing room trying on yet another dress. You only agreed to this little outing because you wanted to get out of the house and because she said that she needed your help to go jeans shopping. As it turns out though jeans shopping is just code for boutique hopping and that's exactly what you've been doing. Now you're comfortably seated in Saks watching her be Cinderella and drinking complimentary champagne because apparently the judge is a good customer. You don't mind it one bit though. It's been awhile since you've been carefree and you'd never admit it less she gets all smug about it but this is exactly what the doctor ordered. The smile on your face and your playful banter with her is more than you've done in days. You remind yourself to dial back on the smiling though because the sales girl keeps smirking at you like she knows you're in love or something, which she's not wrong about because yes you are but just not with this blonde. Well at least not like you love the other one. Next to Rachel, Quinn has quickly become your best friend. She's an integral and important part of your life and it kills you that you can't tell her about Rachel's little big secret.

"What are you brooding about?" she asks from her place in front of you.

You were so lost in thought that you didn't even see her walk up. She stands before you now in a navy blue strapless gown with a raised eyebrow and eyes that are fixed solely on you as she waits in anticipation of the lie that you're going to tell her. She may be pretty, but she ain't dumb. You hadn't even realized that the smile on your face had vanished. You need to work on that.

"Oh you know just how annoying this is and also you are," you reply casually, "Cute dress by the way. You finally found one that makes you look a little more than just good."

She gives you a look that clearly says that she knows you're lying before making her way wordlessly back into the dressing room. When she re-emerges, she's dressed again in her all black thigh length fitted dress ensemble paired with black YSL heels. She hands the blue dress along with her credit card to the sales girl while saying,

"I'll take this one and the black one."

"Excellent," the sales girl responds, "I'll go take care of it."

She sends a wink in your direction before walking off and you nearly die of laughter at the look on Quinn's face.

"You know," you say standing up and handing her your newly filled glass, "Looking at her that way is only going to confirm her suspicions that we're a couple."

She nearly chokes on the champagne trying to stifle a giggle before she responds,

"A couple? You're kidding."

"I kid you not Fabray but really what else is she going to think when I'm wearing grey skinny jeans, black chucks and a black v-neck t and you come up in here looking like you model for Vera Wang."

"Hey! I prefer Monique Lhuiller."

"Yeah, well, either way I'm never going shopping with you again."

"Oh babe, don't be like that."

You both share a look before you're overcome with laughter. You're sure at this point you both look crazy but who cares. YOLO.

"Here you go." The sales girl says on her return handing you Quinn's credit card, receipt and the bags.

"Thank you Jamie," Quinn responds with a hint of amusement before turning to you and offering her hand, "Come along dear. Let's go have an early lunch."

You take her outstretched hand in yours with nothing but a smile to accompany the shake of your head. This is exactly what the doctor ordered indeed.

* * *

**_*_****Quinn***

Today was fun. This is the most relaxed you've seen Santana in days and you don't want to ruin that but there's still a lot of questions that you need answers too. A restaurant isn't exactly the best place to start this conversation but if you don't do it now, you may lose your nerve.

"Santana can I ask you something?"

"Sure Q," she says putting the menu down and looking at you, "What's up?"

"Do you trust me?"

She looks a little perplexed before she responds,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you trust me, like I trust you."

"Yeah, course I do. I mean probably not with my life just yet because you have no idea how to shoot a gun but yeah, I trust you."

She gives you a warm smile and you return it before she asks,

"Why did you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess because it's been forever since the Rachel thing happened and I sort of thought that maybe you would talk to me about it."

"Oh Q..."

"I know, I know that it's complicated but I just wish you would tell me. Maybe I could help."

"Trust me, that's a very small maybe."

She's quiet for awhile and you can see her mentally trying to figure out how to either give in to this situation or get out of it. You really hope that she decides to go with give in. She takes a sip of her coke before leaning back in her chair and watching you intently before she says,

"You're only allowed 11 questions. No more, no less."

11 questions? Ok. You can do that.

"What were you brooding about earlier?" you begin.

"You really want to talk about that in here?" she says gesturing at your surroundings.

"Are you going to talk to me about it at home with Rachel and Brittany?" you ask to which she gives you a look, "Exactly. So answer the question Santana."

You're gifted with a sigh before she replies sombrely,

"Just how messed up everything is right now. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss her."

"I know that she misses you too so why are you and Rachel still mad at each other?"

"She's not mad, she's annoyed. I'm the mad one." She responds.

"Why?"

She hesitates for a moment and in that moment you get the feeling that what she's contemplating on telling you is huge. A million thoughts begin to run through your head. Please don't let it be that one of them cheated with an ex or something. Would you be able to handle that? You and Brittany haven't even told your dad that you're dating them yet. You both told your mom of course and she was cool with it because she gets the appeal but she's leaving the country tomorrow so there'll be no one qualified enough to reign in the General. Dear God please let it be anything but that.

"Because we found out who's trying to kill you and Brittany and we have different views on what to do about it. Her asking me to lie about it didn't make me any less upset either."

Wow. You were not expecting that. Well at least no one cheated right?

"Let me get this straight, you know who's trying to kill us?"

"Sadly yes I do."

"And you don't think that that was something we deserved to know?"

"Yes I did but she asked me not to say anything so I couldn't."

"Wait, she asked you to lie to us?"

"No, she didn't ask me to lie exactly, she more like ordered me not to tell Brittany," she says pausing to take a sip of her coke, "But not being able to tell either of you is like lying and I hate it."

"Then tell me who it is?" you say in a hushed whisper.

"Quinn, it's not just me and Rachel. There are other people that she cares about that are involved in this. People that I really don't want to talk about or explain."

"11 questions Santana, so people like who? Who does she care about that's involved?"

"People like my ex-boyfriend," she says with a deep frustrated sigh, "She cares about my ex-boyfriend."

What? You have to got to be kidding me. You weren't expecting that one either. Why out of all the people in the world would Rachel choose to care about the person that's trying to kill you? And why the hell does that person have to be the ex-boyfriend of your sisters girlfriend? Great, that's just great. She's not even your girlfriend and you're upset about this. It's safe to say that Brittany is not going to be too thrilled when she finds out.

"I'm sorry but I don't get it. Did you just say ex-boyfriend?" being the only logical response that you can find to reply with.

"I'm afraid so. Apparently he's the one who's been hired to kill you both."

"Good for him but we'll come back to that in a minute. I mean I don't get why she would care about him. Why does she care about him Santana?"

*Silence*

"Oh uh, she cares because they're pretty close. She's actually the one that introduced us."

"I see..."

"No it's not like that, it's just ... They're friends. Like best friends."

Her pause for that little second in between lets you know that it's not exactly the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help her God but you don't question it. You're not so sure that there's anything else you could handle having to know without throwing up. You both fall into your thoughts reflecting solely on the questions that you've each asked and answered. You're still a little confused as to why they would be fighting over an ex that they haven't shared but that thought is quickly replaced by another. After the waiter tops up your glass and Santana changes your dine in order to take out, you ask her something that's been on your mind, well one of the things that's been on it,

"I understand why Rachel would tell you not to tell Brittany, hell I would've told you the same thing but I don't get why she wouldn't tell me."

"I'm sorry Q but you have no questions left."

"Santana c'mon I'm being serious here. Why didn't she tell me?"

"Would you have been able to keep that a secret for this long?" she asks you with knowing eyes.

You can't help but sigh before responding with a simple, "I don't know, maybe."

"Exactly," she says downing the rest of her drink, "That maybe is the reason that she didn't want to put you in that position of having to choose between how you feel about her and your loyalty to Brittany."

"You mean like she asked you too."

"Don't be like that Quinn. She asked but in the end it was still my choice. What it all boils down to is us trying to protect you and Brittany and I would die to protect you and Brittany you know that."

"I know."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I mean yes I'm mad but I'm not mad at you. Brittany might be though."

"I know," she says with a sigh, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Rachel should be afraid too."

"No c'mon Q don't be mad at her. It's not like it's her ex-boyfriend trying to kill you."

"True but she still should have told me. Yes Brittany is my sister but the last thing I would ever do is hurt her. She could have trusted that I wouldn't have said anything."

"I take it that you're going to voice that opinion to her and tell Rachel that we had this conversation."

"Of course I am."

"Do you want me to be there when you do?"

"You would do that knowing that she'd probably rip your head off?"

She takes a sip of your wine before saying,

"Oh please. When it comes to hand to hand combat, I have her beat. If she gets hold of a gun however, you're going to see me run," she says through a chuckle, "Very fast and very far."

You take a deep breath before asking your next question,

"I know he's your ex and you probably loved him and whatnot, and I know that besides you he's Rachel's best friend or whatever but if the situation ever arose and you had to choose between him or me, who would you choose?"

"Oh Q any love that I had for him is now nonexistent. I'm your 24/7 chaperone remember? I'd pick you in less than a heartbeat."

"Do you think Rachel would pick Brittany? I mean he is her best friend."

She looks thoughtful for a moment before she downs the rest of your wine while signalling the waiter to bring the cheque before saying,

"One of her best friends and no I'm not worried."

* * *

***Rachel* **

You and Brittany have been sitting in an intense silence ever since you told her that your cousin is the one that's trying to kill her and Quinn. She was shocked to say the least but since then you've both just been sitting in silence. You're certain that it's because neither of you knows what to say to break the tension exactly. If there was a class on what one should do after that type of confession you're sorry that you were hung over and missed it. Technically you didn't even tell her the whole truth. You may have deliberately left out his former association with her current girlfriend, but that's only because it's for her own good. He's your cousin and he has nothing to do with Santana, case closed. You and Santana may not be speaking right now but the whole past trying to kill the present thing is sure to be an issue and you don't want to be the cause of any problems in their relationship, although when Brittany does find out you know that you'll be lined up right next to Santana on the firing range. You don't mind though, a bullet is still something you would take for her. Hopefully she still feels the same.

"Are you going to ask me not to tell Santana?" Brittany asks suddenly bringing you out of your reverie.

"No I'm not. Hell, maybe this will make her finally talk to me."

"Aren't you scared that she's going to like shoot you or something?" she asks with a smile.

"Please. When it comes to guns she would never try me, I have her beat. If it turns into WWE however I hope that this job has insurance because I'm gonna need surgery."

The sound of her laughter takes you by surprise for a moment before you're joining in. It feels good to get it all off of your chest finally. Maybe Santana was right, maybe you should have told them from the start.

"I'm sure she'll just be glad that you're talking to her," she says through her dying laughter.

"No she won't, she hates me."

"Trust me she doesn't hate you she's just mad. I mean can you blame her?"

"Yes I can actually."

"If you two aren't the most stubborn people I've ever met, I don't want to meet them."

"I assure you that you already have. I think they're names are Brittany and Quinn."

"Oh, good one but speaking of Quinn, are you going to tell her? No judging but you kind of should have already."

"I don't know. I mean yes I want to but I don't even know how to say it out loud to her. I mean 'Hey honey, my cousin's trying to kill you and your sister' isn't exactly good bedroom conversation."

"Then don't do it in the bedroom."

You're about to respond before you're both interrupted by a knock at the door. She gives you an apologetic smile before telling whoever it is to come in.

"Hey Brittany," Tina says on entry, "I just came by to let you know that Judge Sylvester is finally here and she'll be ready in two minutes."

"Great. So glad that she chose to join me at 11 instead of 10." She says before getting up from the couch and going over to her desk.

"Hey Rachel," Tina says to you, "Are you and Santana still coming over on Saturday? We're having karaoke."

Fuck. You totally spaced on Tina and Mike's anniversary party. You and Santana promised that you'd both be in attendance for their little celebratory gala what feels like ions ago. There is no way that you can go now. You're pretty sure that Santana doesn't even remember.

"She and Santana would love to go." Brittany says before you could find a way to decline. She shoots you a look before returning back to her desk.

"Great! Well I'll see you both then. Have a great day in court Brittany." She says before making her way back outside.

"Ok why would you say that we'd be there? It's not like we're even talking to each other." You say as soon as the door closes.

"She misses you, you miss her. Stop being idiots, suck it up and go to the damn party." She says gathering up the necessary case files and making her way over to the door.

"I still don't get why you and Quinn won't come with us." You tell her as you both make your way into the elevator to get down to the 2nd floor.

"We're not going because Quinn and I have something to do on Saturday and also we don't like to mix business with pleasure too much."

You can't help the little smirk on your face as you reply,

"You both could have fooled me."

"Ok 1st of all that's rude," she says stepping out of the elevator, "And 2nd so far there's been no pleasure, only business."

"Business huh? I guess that's what one could call the steamy make out session on your couch that I'm sure would have progressed had I not walked in."

"Oh like you're one to talk," she says as you both walk into the courtroom, "I seem to recall being told about a real life porno happening in the judges chambers."

"Oh ok Santana lied about that. Nothing happened."

"You sound upset," she says with a smirk of her own, "Oh and about Quinn," she continues, "You've been technically lying to her for 20 days. I know Quinn and so I strongly suggest that you don't let there be a 21st."

The sound of the bailiff telling you to rise interrupts your conversation but does nothing to your thoughts. Brittany just confirmed what you've been begrudgingly trying to deny. Santana was right, you should have told her from the start.


	15. Chapter 14

AN: Making this into two parts because you all have become so invested and I can't bear to make you wait another long time for an update. So this is where the drama starts to unfold but don't be at all fooled by what you're about to read. Yes the SS Faberrittana ship has hit the iceberg but the question is, will your favourite half survive on a door like Rose? Or will your favourite half sink like Jack into the cold ocean? Part 1 begins now and hopefully Part 2 will be up before Friday. Feel free to rip my head off in the reviews if you so feel inclined.

* * *

**_Chapter 14 – Part 1_**

***Santana***

_The loud knocks on your door would have been more than enough to wake you up had you not been awake already. For some strange reason you're having trouble falling asleep tonight and so you've been up listening to Katy Perry for the past 20 minutes since you watched the clock signal 2AM._

_"Alright, alright I'm up and I'm coming. Keep your panties on." You say to whoever's on the other side of the door._

_You barely open it much before you're greeted by the heavy boot clad foot of Noah Puckerman slamming into your chest and sending you falling hard back onto your bedroom floor. To say that you had the wind kicked out of you would be a terrible understatement. Surely by the blood now starting to fill your mouth he's broken a few ribs and cracked your breastplate. Not to mention your head feels like your brain shifted a little bit._

_"Hi Santana," Noah says walking into your room with a cheeky grin, "You ok? You look a little down."_

_You're steady trying to find the strength to get up and punch him in the face as well as suck in the necessary air required for respiration but when you roll to your right and catch a glimpse of what's on the floor behind him, it practically suffocates you and makes you rethink even trying to do anything anymore. The sight of Quinn's body lifeless on the ground brings immediate tears to your eyes but it doesn't cloud your vision enough to prevent you from seeing Brittany's cold body lying next to hers. In that moment the pain you felt beforehand becomes nothing but an insignificant comparison to the pain that you do now. Moving, just like life is no longer an option._

_"You shouldn't be an asshole to Santana Noah," Rachel says from where she's tied up on the floor, "Not after what you just did or what you're about to do."_

_You hadn't even noticed when he had dragged her in._

_"Yeah well Rach you know I've never been one for apologies."_

_"Go to hell Noah," She spits, "I can't believe that I trusted you."_

_You can't believe that she trusted him either and you should be mad at her for it but in this moment you don't even have it in you to be. It all seems rather pointless especially since there was a point in time when you trusted him too._

_"You broke my heart Santana," he says ignoring her and digging his heel into the spot above your own, "And that's exactly what I'm going to do to yours."_

_"Don't act like the heartbreak was one sided Noah," you say through the obvious physical pain and lack of air, "But it healed and now you've broken it again. Do you not see it lying cold and lifeless on the floor? There is nothing else that you can do to me. Nothing!"_

_"Are you sure about that?" he asks pointing his gun in Rachel's direction, "Forgive me for this but I really want to test your theory."_

You bolt upright with a jolt and quickly scramble out of bed. Why do these nightmares feel so real? You can still see the look of panic, regret and then calm etch across her face before her voice telling you that she's sorry is being silenced by a bullet.

"It was a just a dream Santana," you tell yourself with a solemn hand over your chest, "That's not going to happen. Get it together."

The body that you were laying next to stirs a bit before settling back down but you can't get back into bed and snuggle up just yet. You know for a fact that Brittany's safe but what about Quinn? Before your heart rate has time to settle though, you're unsettled by a knock at the door. This better not be a case of déjà vu or dreams come true because you are not at all here for it. You're already making your way over to the door with gun in hand but you flip the safety and tuck it into your underwear when you hear your name whispered by a familiar voice. 3:30AM stares back at you from the clock on the nightstand and you can't help but wonder why you're being summoned at this ungodly hour.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Rachel says as you open the door, "Were you asleep?"

That's odd. Why does she look like she just came back from a walk?

"No. I was up." you assure her.

"Bad dream?" she says with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me," she says tilting her head to the left, "I mean you have been my best friend since we were 10."

"Am I still even your best friend anymore?" You say leaning against the doorframe.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because it hasn't felt that way for the past 20 days."

"I didn't come here to fight with you Santana. I actually came here in the hope that you would join me for a walk?"

Well that explains it, a bit.

"Right now?" you ask a little perplexed, "Rachel it's basically 4AM and we've got to be up by 8."

"I know but I really need us to go for a walk."

There's something in her eyes that you can't quite name but it's enough to stop you from telling her thanks but no thanks. Instead you throw a glance at Brittany before walking out and closing the door behind you.

"I'm sacrificing hours of warmth for a trek in the cold with you Berry," you tell her as you both walk down the hallway towards the stairs.

"You'll be back in time for the snuggle last call I promise."

"I better be," you tell her as you hit the landing, "Let me just change right quick and I'll meet you by the door. I don't think panties and a t-shirt are suitable enough 4AM walking attire."

"No," she says through a smile, "I don't think it is."

It takes you less than a minute to slip into your blue Nike track pants, stuff your sock clad feet into a pair of black chucks and trade in your white t-shirt for a black sleeveless one before you're making your way back out of your bedroom, through the foyer and towards the front door.

"Ok I gotta ask," she says upon your arrival, "Why is your hair always out now? I thought you were the one that believed in the ponytail."

"I am ..." you tell her as you close the door behind you, "but Brittany prefers it out so I don't bother anymore."

"You love her don't you?"

"That's what you brought me out here to walk and talk about?"

"No I brought you out here because I've missed you," she says with a brief glance, "I'm just trying to make sure that nothing's changed."

You ponder a bit as you walk next to her in silence. You both invented this game ages ago. Whenever you had a fight and you wanted to know if you were back on solid ground, one of you would ask the other a super personal question and if it was answered, you knew you were cool but if not, well you were still on the rocks. You've missed her too but she knows that you're not going to say it until you actually think that she deserves to hear it. Vulnerability has never really been your thing. Still you know that she needs to know whether you're in a good place or not so you do what you have to do in this case, not answer her question.

"What did you want to talk about?"

The frown that she's trying and failing to hide lets you know that she gets it. She always gets it.

"Can I tell you something?" she asks after awhile.

"You can tell me anything," you say brushing her left shoulder with your right, "C'mon you know that. We may still be on the rocks but that hasn't changed."

"I'm going to go see Noah today and I told Brittany about him."

You're pretty sure that your abrupt stop in the middle of the street just gave you whiplash but whatever.

"You did what?" the only logical response you could muster.

"I told Brittany about him."

"I think I'm going to be sick." You respond before turning to walk back up a few paces and sit on the bench that you just passed.

"Hey," she says kneeling in front of you, "Don't be mad ok she was cool."

"Don't be mad? She was cool? Rachel are you crazy? Anybody who finds out that their significant other has a former lover who is trying to kill them and plays it cool is most certainly NOT cool!"

"No she is," she says with a smile, "I promise you she's not mad."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because when I was telling her about him, I may have forgotten to mention that part."

"Wait a second, she doesn't know the whole truth about me and Puck?"

"Nope. I told her that he was my cousin full stop."

"What did she say?"

"She just asked me why I haven't told Quinn yet."

"And what did you say to that?"

"I told her the truth," she says coming to sit next to you, "I have no idea how to do it."

She gets quiet after that and you fall into a comfortable silence right along with her. You wouldn't know how to say it to Quinn either. You don't even know how you're going to come clean about this to Brittany, all you know is that you have to tell her. You don't want too but you know that she'll find out eventually and if the second half of the truth doesn't come from you, that outcome is not sure to be pretty. But one truth at a time.

"I have something to tell you too." You say turning to face her.

"What's that?" she asks

"I'll tell you on the way back," you say standing up and offering her your hand, "C'mon."

* * *

***Rachel***

"I'm really enjoying just being with you here in the silence, but home is like a block away and you still haven't told me anything."

"That's because I'm still trying to figure out how to say it." Santana says with a sigh.

"Do what you always tell me too," you encourage her, "Take a deep breath and blurt it out."

"Only if you promise not to get mad."

"What?"

"Just promise me that you won't get mad."

"Ok fine. I won't get mad."

"Or upset." She adds.

"Or upset." You parrot.

"Or hit me."

"Santana!"

"Ok fine," she says before taking a deep breath, "Quinn knows about Noah too."

"Ow!" she says rubbing the spot on her arm where you punched her.

"What? It's not like I promised you that one."

"I'm getting a restraining order."

"While you're at it why don't you also get a muzzle."

"Ugh! You are so on my list dwarf."

"I'll get over it."

"Look I'm sorry that I told her ok but I did this for you."

"You did this for me?!" you shout/ask in exasperation, "How can it be for me when I told you not to tell Santana and I asked you for time."

"I gave you time Rachel, time and space. You asked me not to tell Brittany and I didn't. You never said anything about Quinn."

"Oh silly me to think that would have been understood."

"In order to be understood you first have to understand Rachel. Don't you get that keeping this from them is just about the dumbest thing that you've ever done and that I've agreed to do."

"What are you even talking about right now?"

"I'm talking about this dangerous game that you don't even see that you're playing," she says pulling your arm to make you face her, "If I didn't tell Quinn and you didn't tell Brittany, you were going to talk to him today and then what? Come home and continue lying to Quinn? Have me continue lying to Brittany?"

"I would have told her eventually."

"God Rachel stop being so stubborn!" she practically yells, "I'm right and you're wrong about this. I get that he's important to you but you're kidding yourself if you think that you can talk some sense into him."

"You don't know that Santana! Maybe I can. What makes you so sure that he's not going to care?"

"Did you forget who you're talking too?"

She's right and you know she is but you're stubborn so you're not going to agree with her. She doesn't know what he's going to say and judging him based off of their past history is kind of unfair. You just wish that she could put some faith in you and your relationship with him like you would if the roles were reversed.

"What exactly does Quinn know?" you ask her.

"That he's my ex-boyfriend and your best friend." She replies casually.

"You didn't tell her that he's my cousin?"

"That part of the secret isn't really mine to tell is it?"

"No I guess not."

You both continue the walk in silence, each caught up in how you're going to come clean to your respective blondes about this clearly messed up situation before it gets any worse.

"What did she say when you told her?" you ask Santana as you walk up the driveway.

"She understood why you told me not to tell Brittany since he's my ex and all, but she didn't get why you wouldn't tell her."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told her that you didn't want her to have to choose between you and Brittany."

"What did she say after that?"

"She said like you asked me too and then I asked her not to get mad at you."

"Well clearly that didn't work. She's barely said more than 10 words to me since dinner."

"I'll talk to her." She says as you reach the porch.

"No," you say placing your hand on her shoulder to stop her going any further, "Let me do it this time."

"You're going to tell her the whole truth?"

"That and nothing but."

"I thought Fridays were supposed to be good days." She says with a sigh.

You both sit in silence on the porch steps and watch the darkness slowly fading away into the light.

"Thank you Santa," you say wrapping your right hand around her left and placing your head on her shoulder, "You really are my best friend."

"I missed you too hobbit," she says placing a kiss to your forehead, "You're welcome."

* * *

***Quinn***

"This question may be pointless, but do you know where Rachel is?" you ask Santana as you both sit in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"She's not in her room?"

"She wasn't in there when I checked."

"I guess she left already."

"I thought we were all going to work together today? Left already for where?" You question.

"Oh uh ... she told me to tell you that she had an early morning appointment but she'd meet us back at the courthouse."

"She's asking you to tell me things now?" you ask in surprised amusement, "When did this all happen?"

"Oh keep your excitement at bay Fabray, it's too early to burst into song."

"It is never too early for song Santana, you should know better."

"Oh God she made you watch My Fair Lady didn't she?" she asks in mock horror.

"What happens in my bedroom stays in my bedroom Lopez."

"And thank Mother Mary for that." She says before breaking into laughter when you swat her arm.

"On a more serious note," you say pausing to sip your tea, "Have you told Britt yet?"

"I was going to last night but then she started talking about carrying me to Disneyland because it's the happiest place on earth and she knows that I've been sad lately plus I've never been and she was just so excited that I couldn't do it," she says with a sigh, "I never want to be the reason her smiles turn to frowns."

"But Sanni ..."

"I know I know 'the longer I wait the worse it will be'," she interrupts, "I'll do it when we get back later."

"Yeah about later ..." you begin but before you can tell her about The General's impending arrival you're interrupted by the entrance of another blonde who honestly doesn't look to happy that it's morning. Her usually sky blue eyes now resemble an unsettled ocean and you hate to say it but this is not going to end well for whoever she's pissed at.

"We need to talk," She says walking into the kitchen and coming to stand directly in front of Santana, "Where did you disappear too this morning?"

"What?" Santana responds around her last mouthful of waffles.

"Well good morning to you too Britt."

"Not now Quinn," she says to you before switching back to Santana, "When I felt for you at six you were nowhere to be found but then there you were at seven until of course you disappeared again. So where were you?"

Well this is news to you but you can tell by the look on Santana's face that she doesn't want to have this conversation at 8 o'clock in the morning over pancakes and waffles.

"And now it's eight but if you don't eat your pancakes we'll be late," you chime in, "I made them with strawberries especially for you."

"Not now Quinn."

"Listen to your sister babe," Santana says hopping off her stool to give Brittany a chaste yet sweet kiss, "We'll be late if you both aren't ready in 40."

"Quinn." She says giving you a look that reads Thank You.

"Santana." You respond with one that says you're welcome and with that she's off in the direction of the exit.

She was halfway out the kitchen but Brittany's next sentence makes her stop dead in her tracks,

"I heard you talking to Rachel on the couch this morning."

You can't see her face but you know that she just moved her lips and it sounded a lot like an 'Oh fuck'.

"I thought you were sleeping." she says turning around to face her.

"I was but like I said I felt for you and you were nowhere to be found so I went looking."

"Britt whatever you heard I can explain."

"Great because I have a question," she says folding her arms, "Is Quinn's lie the real truth or is the real truth my lie?"

"Quinn's lie?" you ask coming to stand next to Santana, "What lie did Quinn tell?"

"She's not talking about a lie you told, she's asking if I lied to you." Santana says.

"Did you?" you can't help but ask.

"No Q I didn't."

"Wait, what was I not lied to about exactly?" you have to admit you're more than a little confused right now.

"So it seems everyone's been lying to me," Brittany says with a hurt look on her face.

"No B listen to me," Santana says taking her hands, "Nobody has been lying to you."

"Then why would Rachel tell me that he's her cousin and not your ex-boyfriend if he really is your ex-boyfriend? And why wouldn't you tell me yourself?"

"Wait Rachel told you?" you ask Brittany.

"Yeah, she told me that her cousin was the one trying to kill us." Didn't she tell you?

"Quinn," Santana says giving you a knowing look, "Don't get mad about it."

"Don't get mad about it? She told Brittany Santana, not me. Brittany."

"Yeah so but I told you."

"It's not the same thing because we tell each other everything."

"Wait you tell Quinn everything that you tell me?" Brittany asks Santana while retracting her hands from her grasp.

"What? No. I have different relationships with you both."

"But you still tell her everything." Brittany says looking non to happy.

"Look Britt it's not something to get mad about ok, not when it's apparent that you and Rachel do the same thing." You tell her.

"GUYS! What are we even talking about right now? What is this argument that we're having?" Santana shouts you both into silence, "Look I'm sorry that Rachel and I didn't tell you guys the whole truth and I'm sorry that we told each others girlfriends instead of our own, but we only did that because I didn't know how to look you in the eye Britt and tell you that my ex-boyfriend is trying to kill you and I'm sorry Quinn but Rachel couldn't tell you that he's her cousin either."

"So wait your ex-boyfriend who you told me that Rachel cares about because he's her best friend is really her cousin?" you ask Santana.

"Yes and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Quinn but I just didn't think it was my place too."

"I understand Santana and I'm not mad at you, I just wanted some clarity."

The kitchen suddenly feels a little too hot and a lot too small.

"Yeah well I think that now I need some clarity," Brittany says folding her arms, "Why didn't you tell me Santana? And don't spit me that bullshit about Rachel asking you to keep quiet cause I don't care."

"Britt I ..."

"God Santana you should have told me! An ex-boyfriend should be a lot easier to get off your chest than a cousin don't you think?"

"Well that's easy for you to say but newsflash honey, you're not the one who had to try and find a way to tell you about your ex-boyfriend are you? So don't get mad at me because you don't know how hard this is."

"Doesn't seem like it was all that hard to tell Quinn."

"Hey could you leave me out of this please? I'm in the corner over here trying to work through my own issues, I don't need to be sucked into yours too thank you very much."

"Don't get mad at Quinn Brittany ok. I'm sorry. It's all my fault and I'm sorry. You're right I should have told you then but why should it matter if I'm telling you now."

"Do you love still him Santana? Is that why you didn't want to tell me about him?"

Ok. This escalated rather quickly. You're sat in stunned silence as Brittany waits for Santana's reply and Santana just looks like she's been slapped in the face.

"Do you seriously want me to answer that?"

"It was phrased as a question wasn't it."

Scratch that. Santana looks like she's been drop kicked in the abdomen. Ouch. You've been told enough times that she loves Brittany and there isn't a moment that passes by when they're together that you can't see it and you know for a fact that Brittany feels it, so why is she doing this?

"I'm going to go outside and call Rachel." You say to no one in particular. You're just eager to leave.

"Save it for later Quinn," Santana says shifting her gaze to you, "She's with him right now."

"That's the appointment?" you ask.

"That's the appointment," she parrots, "I was supposed to drop you guys off and then go meet up with her."

"Why is she talking to him?" you ask again.

"That's one question that I can't answer for her. She has her reasons but I'm not even sure why either."

"Let me guess, she thinks that she'll be able to change his mind huh?"

"Well I see that your blonde is just a hair colour."

"And I see that your sarcastic bitch is back in full effect."

"Yeah ok I'm glad that you two are great at being annoying and everything," Brittany interjects, "But you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm not going to answer that Brittany."

"Really Santana?" you can't help but ask. Why does she pick now of all times to be stubborn?

"No Quinn its cool," she says giving you a look that you're all too familiar with before returning her gaze to Santana, "You know what Santana, this is whatever. Have fun hanging out with him and rehashing the good ol' days when I love you is all that you used to say to each other because I don't care. And you're right, you shouldn't have to answer that so how about we stop talking altogether for awhile huh? That way you won't have to not answer any more of my questions."

"You don't seriously mean that?" you and Santana say in unison but she doesn't respond.

She's out of the kitchen before you can stop her and she's in her room before Santana can even try to make sense of what just happened.


End file.
